Inazuma eleven en Terapia
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Haruna ha hecho reservaciones a la mayoría de los jugadores de Inazuma eleven, para una terapia "YAOI" ¿Que será lo que le cuenten los personajes a la psicóloga? OC
1. Terapia de Shirou Fubuki

**Terapia de Inazuma.**

Haruna: entonces eso fue lo que paso… ¿Usted que opina?

DawnPanIno: Mira creo que primero antes que nada, debería de conocerlos a cada uno y oír su historia así sabré que pasa en realidad

Haruna: entonces les diré que vengan ¿Vale?

DawnPanIno: esta bien.

Así fue como empezó la historia, mi historia como psicóloga de los personajes de Inazuma eleven ¿Sabe que tan difícil fue?

**Capitulo 1: Shirou Fubuki**

Un día llegue a mi oficina, mi secretaria Hikari esperaba afuera junto con un chico, él era blanco con su cabello color gris y ojos azul pálido, tenía una bufanda y esperaba pacientemente.

- Bueno días—saludé.

-Buen Día DawnPanIno, aquí esta su primer paciente del día. El chico me saludó

Entré a mi despacho, todo estaba muy bien acomodado, mi silla y mesa estaban al fondo de la habitación y había un sillón verde para que las personas se acostasen y me contaran sus problemas.

El chico entró atrás de mí y yo cerré la puerta. Él se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunte cortésmente.

-Shirou Fubuki – susurró.

-Muy bien Fubuki-kun, dime ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Tienes algún problema o preocupación?

-Si, bueno yo… -dijo empezando a tartamudear

-No tengas miedo, lo que pasa en este consultorio aquí se queda, yo soy una tumba, ¿Quién más se puede enterar?

-Bien, todo empezó cuando yo era pequeño, una avalancha mató a mis padres y a mi hermano menor y quede huérfano, crecí desarrollando una doble personalidad con la de mi hermano y esa persona jugaba de Delantero y yo – decía el chico

-Fubuki-kun esta terapia es yaoi, querido – el dije como una madre amorosa.

-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo con confusión

-Mira te contare la historia de la abejita que depositaba su semillita en una florecita pero un poco distorsionada – le conté mientras pensaba en como explicárselo.

- ¿Ese no es la historia de cómo nacen los bebes? – Preguntó - ¿Eso que tiene que ver con yaoi?

- Mira, digamos que tu eres una… ¿Abejita o florecita?… no definitivamente eres florecita – susurré – bueno, mejor mas fácil el yaoi es un arte.

- Ajá ¿Y…? – preguntó aun confuso.

- ¡Ah! Chico, el yaoi es ¡gays! ¿Entiendes? Relaciones chico por chico – le dije.

Si algo me caracterizaba era mi falta de tacto con las personas y mi gran honestidad y mis directas tan sorprendentes.

- ¿Cómo Haruna-san me mandó aquí? ¡Yo no soy gay! – dijo haciendo un berrinche.

- Querido, ¿Enserio no prácticas yaoi? – le pregunté.

-Claro que no… bueno hay algo hay un chico su nombre es Someoka, era delantero de Raimon cuando lo conocí, estaba dolido por la perdida de su novio Goenji, lo había corrido del equipo el me odiaba, pero después empezamos una amistad, creo que él quería algo conmigo, después se lastimó la pierna y lo sacaron del equipo – me empezó a narrar.

Yo comía palomitas mientras el me contaba su historia, era triste, empezó a narrarme su relación con Someoka eran mas que amigos, hasta que sacaron al otro chico por una lesión, Fubuki-kun se puso muy triste tanto que quería dejar de jugar y blah blah blah.

- ¿Y solo has estado con Someoka? – pregunte indiscreta.

-No – musitó mientras se sonrojaba – hubo alguien más Goenji – dijo mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo

"El llego como un ángel para el equipo ocupó mi lugar de delantero, todos lo admiraban, empezamos una amistad, pero después me fui enamorando de él como un tonto, lo quise estuvimos juntos, nunca olvidare sus besos y aquellas veces en que hicimos el… - cortó su frase".

- Dilo, no tengas miedo – le convencí.

- Cuando hacíamos el amor, tenia marca de el en todo mi ser, yo si estaba realmente enamorado – decía desviando la mirada a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – le dije.

-Todo iba perfecto, antes del partido de génesis le íbamos a decir al equipo de lo nuestro, Goenji me pidió que me quitara mi bufanda con la que trataba de esconder cada mordedura o chupetón que me dejaba, así lo hice – dijo él

- Ajá y ¿luego? – pregunte mientras comía cerezas con chocolate.

- Llegó el FFI, Goenji me abandonó, Toramaru… ¿¡Qué tenía él que yo no! Quizá un cuerpo mas joven era un niño, yo confiaba en el y me traicionó, ¿Sabes que es entregarle todo a una persona y esta te deje por un capricho?, ¡yo quería matarlo! Le pedí a Tsunami que me ayudara, en el partido contra los dragones de fuego, le dije que me lastimara para no ir a la isla con él, no creí soportarlo – me contó mientras se levantaba enfadado de su lugar

- Respira, no te entiendo eso de que te abandonen pero creo que sería terrible – le dije mientras lo tranquilizaba.

El chico estaba mal y yo lo único que pude decirle fue que era alguien que no merecía su compañerismo.

Fubuki-kun se fue de mi consultorio y prometió volver para poder hablar mejor ya que le aconseje que se retirara de Goenji y buscara en otros horizontes.


	2. Terapia de Kazemaru Ichirota

**Capitulo 2: Kazemaru Ichirota **

Cuando tienes que trabajar para mantenerte, aceptas cualquier trabajo, pero esta vez mi trabajo no era normal, yo era terapeuta de una sesión yaoi ¿No es hermoso? Yo al principio lo consideraba así, pero después de todo es algo perturbante, hay cosas que no te imaginas.

-DawnPanIno-sama ya llegó su paciente de hoy ¿Lo hago pasar? – me preguntó mi secretaria.

- Claro Hikari – asentí.

Hikari pasó a un chico de cabellos azules y largos amarrados en una coleta, ojos color café y una figura muy femenina. El chico entró y mi secretaria cerró la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludé – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirota – se presentó

- ¿Y bien Ichirota-kun qué sucede? – le pregunté.

-Dígame Kazemaru – me dijo simpático – Haruna me dijo que esta es una terapia yaoi, yo tengo un trauma, ¿Acaso yo parezco mujer? –me cuestionó.

Me quede en silencio, el lucia su traje de futbol de la escuela Raimon, pero si lo veías de lejos, ¡prácticamente era una chica!

Se quedo observándome con una cara que decir "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

-Kaze-chan porque mejor no, me dices ¿Qué te ocurre? – le cuestioné.

-¡Estoy harto! Eso es lo que ocurre, harto de que me digan chica, apariencia asexuada, que me pongan de pareja con Miyasaka o con Goenji ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo con él! – se puso a gritar.

Estaba muy enojado, tal pareciera que en serio le ofendían ese tipo de comentarios.

-Midorikawa y yo somos objeto de burla ¿Creen que por tener el cabello un poco largo somos unos ofrecidos asexuados? – me preguntó

-Yo no se quien es Mirori… mira, primero cálmate, y segundo, si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello? – le cuestioné.

-Yo no quiero – se sonrojó – la vida de un chico es su cabello.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia y dejas que los demás te dejen de decir gay? – le pregunté.

- Por que en pocas palabras si me gusta el yaoi – exclamó – hay un chico, el capitán del equipo Endo, el digamos que me parece lindo.

Ya salió el gato escondido… creo que así se dice, éste chico si esta enamorado, si no fuera que las psicólogas tenemos una ley moral de no decir nada de lo que ocurre, definitivamente harían una fanfic de todas las cosas de las que me entero.

-Entonces su nombre es Endo – musité pícaramente.

-Si, lo conocí cuando buscaba integrantes para el equipo, me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi y me uní sin pensarlo dos veces, solo que él es un idiota que no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, ama más el futbol que a las personas, quizá por eso lo mejor sea olvidarlo – me contó mientras suspiraba.

Odiaba más que a las personas que pensaron que no servía para nada, que la gente se rindiera, que no luchara por lo que quiera.

-No te rindas – le animé.

-Ya es tarde, él nunca se va a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos, el quiere mas al futbol y yo no soy nada para él, además ¡Soy hombre! Si en realidad se fijara en algún humano, lo haría en Aki, Natsumi o Fuyuka ellas también están enamoradas de él – habló con voz triste.

- Cariño, mira te entiendo, esas cosas me pasaron en preparatoria, bueno… no enamorarme de alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero si de un alguien muy idiota que nunca se fijó en mi y yo siempre lo quise y lo espere por mucho, pero me rendí- le conté

- ¿Entonces por qué yo no me puedo rendir? – me preguntó

-Por que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, luchar por lo que sueñas, y no es que sea egoísmo, que nadie te quite lo que quieres para ti aunque no sea tuyo, hazlo tuyo – le dije

- ¿Hazlo tuyo? ¿Quieres decir que lo viole? – preguntó

-Yo no dije eso…

-Tiene razón lo hare mío, para que así no se vaya con alguien más y al fin mis sentimientos lleguen hasta Endo – musitó en pose guay.

- Kaze-chan – susurré – no creo que sea una buena idea, además tu también pareces florecita (referencia capitulo 1)

- ¿Florecita? ¿Me estas diciendo gay? -

Me preguntó con voz triste y su fleco en forma emo.

-No, yo me refiero a que es más probable que Endo te haga suyo antes de que tú lo hagas de él - le dije.

-Entonces lo tentaré y seduciré para que lo haga – dijo recuperando el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Yo tampoco dije eso! – Le grite – pero has lo que tu quieras.

-Muchas gracias, su ayuda fue como un milagro –me dijo.

Kaze-chan salió de mi consultorio y se fue, espero que Endo no lo rechace y que regrese para saber cómo le fue.

Cada loco hay que saber como tratarlo, pero hay veces en las que uno mismo tiene sus debilidades, yo le dije que no se rindiera y en cambió yo ya me rendí y ¿soy feliz? Bueno eso no importa, Yo soy la psicóloga, no tengo ayuda de nadie.


	3. Terapia de Akio Fudou

**Capitulo 3: Akio Fudou **

Llegue tranquila a mi consultorio, otro día de terapia, ¡tendría que soportar a otro chico mas!  
>Observe a mi secretaria, ella me dijo que mi paciente estaba adentro, y entré.<p>

Estaba un chico con los pies en mi escritorio y sentado cómodamente en su silla.

-¿Hola? – saludé

-¡Hasta que llega! – me recalcó.

-Siento mi demora… ¿Usted es?

¡Yo había llegado a tiempo! ¡¿Qué se creía ese sujeto? Que é llegara temprano no era mi culpa.

-Akio Fudou, vine aquí por que Ootonashi-san me lo pidió - dijo él—No me convence venir a una terapia "yaoi" – dijo mientras se sentaba bien.

-No se preocupe, yo no los evaluaré, pero me interesa saber como se encuentran psicológicamente los jugadores de Raimon – le dije mientras me sentaba – Bien cuéntame de tu vida.

El me miro con mala cara, se levantó de la silla y se fue a recostar en mi sillón verde, se cubrió la mano con la cara.

-Mi vida, es… ¿Sabe cuantas veces desee suicidarme? – Me preguntó mientras oía atentamente – mi padre fue despedido de su trabajo, mi madre me metía ideas idiotas a mi cabeza y yo solo quería escapar.

Su historia era en verdad triste porque el había sufrido, era un sentimiento de preocupación que me preocupaba, el sabía que era la soledad, el deseo de poder y de dinero, algo que para su corta edad, no le desearía a nadie.

-Llegó él, su nombre era Kageyama, me invitó a crear el "verdadero instituto imperial" – suspiró –yo acepté.

Lo miraba interesada, el se quitó su mano de la frente y me observo como calificándome si podría ser digna de oír su historia.

-Puedes confiar en mí – le dije.

Aceptó.

-Kageyama, él, ese hombre poderoso, era todo lo que yo necesitaba, mi huida del mundo real, era un torpe, deje que el me poseyera – dijo avergonzado

Yo no entendía si decía eso porque fue… no, no podía permitirme hacerme hipótesis sin antes preguntárselo directamente.

-¿Qué significa eso? –cuestioné.

-Es una terapia yaoi, debes ser inteligente, tratas con casos así diarios ¿no? ó ¿eres una inútil novata? – me ofendió –Ese hombre deje que él abusara de mi, me tocara y que me hiciera suyo, justo como le pasó a Kido.

-¿Quién es Kido? – pregunté

-Un compañero de equipo, le darás terapia pronto, él la necesita mas que yo, según sé, que el pasó por mas cosas con ese hombre, Kido era su "juguete favorito" claro, cuando lo dejo, se fue contra mí y yo fui el que cargo toda la culpa.

-¿Y odias a Kido… por haberse ido del lado de Kageyama y él se hubiera quedado contigo? – pregunté para quitar la tensión

-Yo no odio a Kido, le agradezco, él fue la primera persona que creyó verdaderamente en mi en uno de los partidos, le mostró al equipo que yo podía ser gran jugador y estratega, que él sea un tonto, no quiere decir que lo odie – musitó desviando la mirada.

Esa cara, la conocía, es cuando una persona habla de la que le gusta, se sonroja y como no quiere que nadie la vea, gira la cara.

-Dime ¿Te interesa Kido? – pregunté pícaramente.

-¡Claro que no! ¿No se lo acabo de explicar? Es solo agradecimiento, pero él no lo sabe – dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón enojado.

-Bueno, esta bien – le susurré.

El chico me miró, levantó una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No se ni a qué vine, no me ayudó en nada – me dijo –Mejor me voy

El chico abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera le grite.

-¡Aclara tus sentimientos! Nos vemos después – exclamé.

Aceptar que te gusta alguien es muy difícil, pues tu vida no es la misma, pensamientos se van a tu cabeza o a tu corazón, imaginas cosas que nunca van a pasar y lo único que vivirás sería una decepción amorosa.


	4. Terapia de Tachimukai Yuuki

**Capitulo 4: Tachimukai Yuuki**

Estaba en mi oficina y estaba oyendo una canción de heavy metal muy feliz de la vida, mientras pensaba en la vida, en los amores platicos, los sueños y en el dueño de mi corazón, el yaoi.

-DawnPanIno-sama ha llegado su cita de hoy ¿Lo hago pasar? – preguntó Hikari mi secretaria.

-Hikari, esta terapia es para ayudar a los demás, claro que si pásalo, rápido ¡ve! – ordené

Mi secretaria pasó al siguiente chico de la terapia, era un pequeñín o ese aspecto tenía, era castaño de unos hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando entró, por poco se tropieza con sus propios pies. Mi secretaria suspiró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunté levantándome de mi silla y ayudándolo.

-¡Soy un inútil! – gritó y se echó a llorar.

Yo no sabía que hacer, era psicóloga, no… no… ¿En qué profesión se dedican a dejar de hacer llorar a los niños? A ver ¡piensa! Claro, por eso estudie esta carrera, sabia que no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Por qué te sientes inútil? – le pregunte cariñosamente mientras lo sentaba en la silla en frente de mi escritorio.

-Es que… es que... yo – se limpia las lagrimas – eso es lo que soy, un inútil que para nada sirve.

-No digas eso, todas las personas servimos para algo – le dije con voz maternal.

-¿Entonces por que no hago nada bien? Yo he defraudado a muchas personas, soy solo un portero de remplazo—decía

La verdad es que yo no sabía que contestarle, pero le pedí una explicación.

-Cuando conocí a Raimon, sentí una gran admiración, me quitaron de la portería y me convertí en centrocampista, así pasaron muchas cosas y cuando Endo se convirtió en libero yo deje que me metieran muchos goles – con voz triste me contaba – y después en la FFI decepcione a mi equipo dejándome ganar por Argentina.

La historia era interesante, no la verdad es que ¡no!, ¿Dónde estaba el yaoi?

-¿Haruna-san te dijo por qué te mandó a esta terapia? – le pregunté

-Es una terapia, supongo que para contarte mis problemas – me dijo.

-Estas equivocado, esta terapia es "yaoi".

El chico no sabía que significaba, así que me acerqué a su oreja y se lo susurré, el solo se sonrojo.

-Ahora que sabes qué es… dime ¿Tienes una historia interesante qué contarme? –le pregunté

-Bueno, después que yo me uní a Raimon—contaba - un chico en Okinawa se unió y él es tan…

-¿Malo contigo? … ¿Mentiroso?... ¿Divertido? ¿Sexy y lo amas? – pregunté desesperada por saber la respuesta.

-¡Tengo una relación con él! – me gritó sonrojado.

¡Hasta que salió lo interesante! Mi pequeño amigo "inútil" como se decía él, había soltado la sopa, de que estaba enamorado.

-Llevamos saliendo mas de 8 meses, para ser exactos 8 meses, 1 semana, con 12 días y 6 horas – observa su reloj – bueno 7 horas

Creo que exagera, ¡quién cuenta! Aunque eso era tierno de su parte, de seguro él era una florecita. Lo mire pícaramente.

-Oye, Tu novio y tú ¿ya… tuvieron cosas de casados? – pregunté impudorosa.

El se sonrojo.

-Si…-susurró casi inaudible.

-¿Y eres bueno? Me refiero a qué te dice tu pareja – le cuestioné.

-Tsunami-san dice que soy especial para él, que tengo mucha resistencia y que le sorprende que no caiga de dolor en cada embestida – dijo aun con el tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Recargue mi cara en mi brazo y éste en mi escritorio, lo mire con picardía y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Vez, Tu dices que eres un inútil, tu novio dice que eres genial, todos servimos para algo y tu sirves para hacer feliz a alguien – le dije

El castaño solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, era la hora del final, se paró de la silla y abrió la puerta.

-Alto… -lo detuve - ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? – le pregunte ¡¿Ya hasta qué horas!

-Tachimukai Yuuki –musitó para salir de la sala.

A veces creemos que no somos nada, que no servimos, que todos son mejores, pero como lo dice mi filosofía, cada quién nace con un destino que cumplir, ese es su propósito, la vida nos puede pisotear, pero nunca hay que olvidar que siempre vamos a ser nosotros mismos y que en el caso de Yuuki, hay personas que se enamoraran de nosotros sin fijarse en los defectos.


	5. Terapia de Ryuuji Midorikawa

**Capitulo 5: Ryuji Midorikawa**

Estaba en mi oficina, hacía un calor de locos, que casi quería ir con minifalda al trabajo, maldita política que no deja.

-¡Hikari! – Grité –Tráeme un helado.

-Aquí está – musitó

Ella traía a un chico de cabello verde y ojos negros, de estatura mediana, si no les diera terapia a solo hombres, juraría que él era mujer.

-¡No soy un helado! –gritó el chico.

-Parecías, lo siento – dijo Hikari mientras salía y cerraba la oficina.

Él chico caminó hacía a mi y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Cruzo los brazos y me miró enojado

-¡Ese es mi principal problema! –gritó.

-Antes de que te enojes, por favor dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté.

-Ryuji Midorikawa, también conocido como Reize – se presentó.

-Ahora sí cuéntame tus problemas – le dije.

-¡Odio que me digan peinado de helado! –Exclamó –siempre soy helado de pistache ¡¿No puedo ser de limón o de pepino?

Lo mire sorprendida, otra vez tendría que decirle que esta es una terapia YAOI no estoy como para oír sus problemas normales, bueno tratare de ayudarlo, ya que no me siento con ganas de hacerle la platica de las abejitas y las florecitas con las semillitas.

Suspire con poca paciencia y le grite:

-Midorikawa-kun ¡el helado de pepino no existe! – no creo que exista.

-Ya lo se pero no sería una linda combinación el helado y el pepino – dijo con una risita.

-¿Te gusta el pepino? – pregunté

-Espera… ¿Es un albur? Por que si es así debería de ser algo como una banana, pero las bananas son de Fudou, entonces… en pocas palabras si me gusta el pepino.

-¡No me refería a eso! –Le grité –Me refería a la fruta.

- Pues sí, aunque tiene su historia, hay un chico que…

Lo mire, se había detenido justo en la parte mas interesante de la terapia, hablaría de algún joven y eso era tan emocionante.

-Dime, esta conversación se queda solamente aquí.

El peli-verde desvío la mirada y luego me vio, estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno, ese chico le encanta el pepino y me gusta tanto que se volvió mi fruta favorita… usted no cree que sea raro ¿Qué me guste un chico? - preguntó

-¡Chico claro que no! Esta es una terapia yaoi, estaba esperando que me hablaras de tus traumas homosexuales—le aclaré.

-Haruna me engañó – refunfuñó –Bueno a mi siempre me ha gustado Hiroto, él y yo estábamos en el instituto Alíen, no puedo decir que éramos muy cercanos, pero yo lo quería mucho a pesar de que no tuviéramos rangos iguales, yo era tan débil y él alguien de elite, jamás estaría a su altura, después de que todo eso terminó, lo volví a ver y fue tan…

-¿Bonito? ¿Excitante? ¿Perturbado? ¿Doloroso? ¿Agradable? –pregunté impaciente, creo que lo hago muy seguido.

-Casi todas, fue bonito porque lo volví a ver, fue excitante porque bueno sentí ganas de… ¿perturbador? – Se quedó pensando –quizá porque estábamos en rehabilitación y yo hombre, estaba enamorado de un hombre, ¿Doloroso? Fue mucho, pues Hiroto seguía enamorado de Endo, el capitán de Raimon y Agradable también porque nosotros dos recibimos una llamada del director Hibiki.

Asentí con la cabeza como si lo oyera, pero después le perdí la pista pues me perdí en mis pensamientos, Recordé que Midorikawa era amigo de Kazemaru, pudieron hacer un plan para que Kaze se quedara con Endo y Hiroto con Ryuji-chan.

-Llegó la FFI, creo que él mostraba interés en mí, pero yo no quería sufrir, en el último capitulo, perdón en la premiación del torneo, nos perdimos Hiroto y Yo entonces él…

-¿Te violó? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Jugaron Fut? ¿Te amordazó a su cama? – volví a preguntar. ¿Por qué no me calló ya?

-No, él me besó, pero no estoy seguro de lo que significo para él, quizá solo soy un juego… desde el día que llegamos no lo he visto y tengo miedo que nuestra amistad hay terminado por aquel beso.

Cerró los ojos y quería llorar sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, y tomaron un tono rojizo por las lagrimas.

-¿Sabe qué es que se terminé una amistad por miedo a decirle que le gustes a alguien?

-Tranquilo - lo apoyé- quizá él esta nervioso y pasa le pasa lo mismo que a ti, lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él, lo más pronto posible y aclaren sus problemas.

-Muchas gracias –musitó viendo su reloj –tengo que irme, quede con mi amigo Kazemaru que lo ayudaría a violar a Endo, nos vemos después – se despidió.

-Bueno, adiós – le dije.

Él salió de mi consultorio, ya iba mas animado, sin duda alguna el era una florecita, o un uke como yo los llamó.

Declarar el amor por miedo a perder su amistad, Es algo tonto pero muchas personas sufren de eso, ¿No es triste? ¿No sería mejor que si pasara eso finjan que nada pasó o simplemente seguir y esforzarse por alcanzar algo que deseas? Perder a la persona que te gusta sobre todo por algo así o quedarte en el anonimato y ser solo una sombra mas ser solo "un/a amigo/a" cuando realmente quieres ser el o la novio/a.

Solo ve por lo que quieres, ya que si no arriesgas no ganas.


	6. Terapia de Sakuma Jiou

**Capitulo 6: Sakuma Jiou**

Yo estaba allí esperando que entrara mi próximo paciente, estaba mal, yo enserio que me sentía pésimo, esa mañana tuve una discusión con la persona que me gustaba, así que oficialmente me rendí, ya no pensaría en él.

-DawnPanIno-sama su paciente de Inazuma japan ya llegó.

Me senté correctamente y Hikari lo dejo pasar, era un chico de cabello color… lo describiría celeste o plateado, con ojos naranjas, bueno en solo su ojo izquierdo porque el derecho tenía un parche.

-Buenos días soy Sakuma Jiou –saludó

Mi secretaría nos dejos solos para que yo comenzara con la terapia.

-Bien Sakuma-kun por favor tomé asiento y dígame que es lo que pasa – lo observe y vi como se sentaba en la silla delante de mi escritorio—Espere, ¿Sabe que esta consulta es yaoi?

El chico se sonrojo y luego asintió.

-Entonces soy todo oídos –le di permiso para hablar.

Entonces él comenzó.

-Yo estudiaba en el instituto imperial fue cuando lo conocí a él, Kido Yuuto el chico mas inteligente de la escuela, el mejor del equipo, mi capitán, él era todo para mi, yo… yo en verdad lo amo, lo amo mucho, lo amo mas que a nada—empezó a decir.

-¿Y le haz dicho algo? ¿Te le haz declarado? – pregunte

-No, siempre me he mostrado como un amigo para él, aunque quisiera ser algo más... Kido es mi ídolo –musitó mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Esperen, ahora que lo recuerdo Fudou-san ¿No había dicho que su "novio" se llamaba así? Perdón, el había dicho que solo estaba agradecido.

-¿Oye Kido tiene alguna pareja? –le pregunté impudorosa y directa como siempre.

Sakuma se sonrojó, desvío la mirada y después frunció el ceño.

-No, él es soltero, pero hay alguien más… ese chico hace que mis celos se eleven... Fudou, como lo odio –gritó enojado

Ya decía yo que Akio quería más con el chico ese.

-¡¿Puede creer que cuando estábamos en FFI, ellos se iban a practicar tiros secretos? Claro como no, Kido es tan inocente pero no creo que Fudou lo haya llevado con pura intención de entrenar, él es malo, uno de los secuaces de Kageyama el que me convenció a mí y a Genda de unirnos al nuevo instituto imperial –decía

-¿Quién es Genda? –pregunté, ¡Soy psicóloga, no adivina! No me sé los nombres de los pacientes que todavía no tengo.

-Un chico, uno de mis mejores amigos en el instituto, pero él quiere ser mas que eso…siempre ha estado enamorado de mi y yo no lo puedo corresponder –dijo con voz triste.

-¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad? –pregunté con un tono inocente de niña de 3 años.

-¡Por que amo a Kido! No estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de él y que Akio se lo quede, Kido es mío, de mí propiedad… o eso intentare.

-¿Y no has pensado que Fudou esta agradecido solamente con Kido y por eso lo trata "bien"? –le dije.

-Claro, claro –dijo irónicamente –tanto como yo darle una oportunidad a Genda ¡Claro que no! Ese chico es un demonio violará a Kido y yo… estaré allí para consolarlo ¡Qué brillante idea! –gritó

Bueno ¿Por qué este chico tenía esa obsesión con el chico desconocido de nombre Kido? Y ¿Por qué creía que Fudou y Kido tenían alguna relación extracurricular… perdón fuera de lo deportivo?

-Te recomendaría que olvidaras a Kido, él solo te va a hacer daño, ¡D-A-Ñ-O! si él no te corresponde es porque no quiere nada contigo, olvídalo, como dice el dicho… Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es porque es tuyo y si no es porque nunca lo fue.

Sakuma me miró de una forma sorprendida, y luego hizo una pregunta…rara.

-¿Le dio terapia a Midorikawa últimamente? – preguntó haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestioné sorprendida.

-¡Por qué yo lo se todo!, mis sentidos se agudizan al no ver con éste ojo… -dijo dramatizando –realmente es porque Reize es el único jugador que habla con dicho –dijo mientras sonreía

Eso me recuerda que Midorikawa en mi consulta nunca dijo ningún dicho… ¿Sera por que…? Bueno no tengo una hipótesis en este momento.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? –pregunté.

-Larga historia, que ¡no! Le contare… no tiene que ver con yaoi, así que poco le interesara –dijo él –hablando de que lo se todo, esa es la principal sospecha de que Fudou, quiere con mi Kido, así que si lo dejo libre me lo ganaran y sufriré y nunca regresara.

Y vuelve la burra al trigo… Oh Reize-chan me hace hablar en dicho después de la consulta ¡no!

Oír a Sakuma era aburrido, siempre hablaba de lo mismo, Kido esto, Kido lo otro, los hermosos goggles de Kido, Kido es un estratega genial, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico, quisiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

-Doctora –interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando miraba su reloj –Tengo practica de futbol, vendré otro día… Adiós –Me dijo el chico –Le diré de mis sentimientos a Kido-kun –murmuró sonrojado.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y se fue.  
>Llegaron a mi mente dos cosas: 1 Pobre Genda… ¿Qué culpa tenía él de enamorarse de Sakuma? Es lindo pero no ames a quien no te valora.<br>Y 2 ¿Cuándo es el momento de rendirse? Si yo hubiera sido Sakuma, me hubiera rendido, si "Kido" no me hace caso, hubiera dejado de rogarle, hubiera perdido todos mis sentimientos hacia él, ¿Pero realmente el esfuerzo da sus frutos? ¿Algún día Yuuto se fijara en un chico como él? O ¿Sakuma se fijara en Genda?...

A veces el amor es como las mujeres, no lo entiendas, solo amaló.

P.D: Recordar que después de cada terapia con Midorikawa un hechizo alienígena se apodera de ti y te hace decir refranes, dichos y proverbios.


	7. Terapia de Suzuno Fuusuke

**Capitulo 7: Suzuno Fuusuke **

Este día era muy caluroso, me sentía como gelatina, tenía sed, pero quería un helado, no podía pedirle un helado a Hikari, porque seguro lo confundiría con Midorikawa y… tengo un trauma con ese chico. Además yo tampoco podía salir, ya que estaba por llegar un paciente de la serie de Inazuma, me parece que no es de Raimon…

-¡DawnPanIno-sama! –Gritó Hikari abriendo la puerta -¡Ha venido una raspa*!

-Una raspa ¿Dónde? –grité tenía hambre.

-¡Lamento decepcionarlas! ¡No soy una raspa! Soy Suzuno Fuusuke también llamado Gazelle.

Suspiré un poco triste, Hikari salió desilusionada y nos dejo solos. El chico tenía unos orbes azules y un cabello con inclinación hacia la izquierda color blanco.

Se sentó en la silla de enfrente y cruzo sus claros brazos viéndome con una gélida mirada como todos miran a Naruto**

-¿Y bien? –dijo él que parecía ella.

-¿Y bien qué? Pues cuéntame que te sucede –le dije -¿si sabes que ésta es una terapia yaoi?

El chico asintió y después comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo un trauma, más bien una duda existencial, una vez Reize le preguntó a Grann si yo era mujer, él no le contestó por que no sabía…¿¡Puede creer que no sabia? Entonces llegó Burn y le preguntaron a él ya que dicen que él es el más "allegado a mí" -contaba.

Yo al principio me le quede viendo, quizá si era una chica, quizá usaba vendas en los… para verse "plano" y con respecto a su… se veía muy plano, quizá si era una chica.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué hizo él chico? –pregunté

-Bueno, él fue a mi cuarto y lo preguntó sin más… si yo era una chica, me moleste tanto que me lance sobre él, él cayó en mi cama y después con una voz seductora le dije que lo averiguara y luego… el chico calló y se sonrojó no pudo decir más.

Ya me imagino lo que habrá pasado, esta terapia parece recién salida de un manga shoujo o quizá de una fanfic, pero algo sabia, y muy bien, Midorikawa o Reize es muy curioso y mi trauma sigue creciendo con él.

-¡Ah! Ese tonto Reize – susurre algo enojada.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó Gazelle que si me ponía atención

-Bueno el… -comencé a contar.

-A mi si, por su culpa seré una raspa, ya que él es un helado, por su culpa ahora todos dicen que yo soy un hielo que se derrite por el calor de burn ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no lo quiero, lo que pasó esa vez fue para demostrarle que era hombre.

Empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido, creo que su trauma por que le dijeran chica era menor a su trauma por que lo emparejaran con burn o como se llame, pareciera que se odiaran.

-¿Por qué no te agrada ese chico? – le pregunté.

-Es que no es que no me agrade, es mi mejor amigo, pero estoy harto de que piensen que soy el uke, yo también soy un jugador de elite, tengo el nivel de Burn y Grann anquen empate con Raimon, soy buen jugador, -empezó a decir un poco harto.

-Eso ¿No te molesta cierto? –le dije con una sonrisa – lo que tu tienes es…

-Es usted muy perceptiva –musitó Suzuno –lo que odio es que siempre tenga que estar atado a Nagumo, siempre es con él, Suzuno con Nagumo, Nagumo siempre esta con Suzuno, cuando juntamos Polvo de diamante ¿Con quien fue la fusión para crear Kaoz? … Con los tontos de Prominencia y ¿quién era el capitán de ese dichoso equipo? Burn y luego en FFI… Aparte de Aphrodi ¿con quién mas estaba? Pues con Nagumo ¡Por qué siempre tengo que estar con él!

Suspiré y me dije a mi misma ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? y después le di su sugerencia a Gazelle.

-Trata de no juntarte tanto con él –le susurre mientras suspiraba.

-¡Pero si lo amo! No puedo estar lejos de él –musitó

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué te quejas? Tu problema es que no sabes lo que quieres.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago? –preguntó

-Amalo aunque no lo soportes… eres una florecita masoquista – le recalqué.

El chico simplemente se levantó de su asiento, me miro otra vez con esos ojos fríos, era un hielo, hielo que solo podría derretirse con el desconocido chico de nombre Burn Nagumo.

-Haré lo que me plazca –musitó

-Esta bien, es tu vida –sugerí

El chico salió enojado y me dejo allí sin nada que decirle.

¿Estamos seguros de lo que queremos en esta vida? ¿Se han enamorado de alguien que siempre esta con ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo en que quieren separarse no puede por el mismo vínculo que los une? Amistad o amor ¿Qué elección tomar?

*RASPA: es una especie de helado, hecha de hielo raspado y con sabor artificial.

**NARUTO: anime donde hay un tio gay que busca a su novio por todos lados… ok eso no era, si no que tiene adentro un zorro que destruyo toda la ciudad y la gente lo odiaba y lo miraba feo, con ojos gélidos y fríos etc.

NOTA: lo que pasó en esta terapia esta basado en un one-shot de una amiga llamada Kaori o Miku que esta publicado en como "duda existencial"


	8. Terapia de Yuuto Kido

**Capitulo 8: Yuuto Kido**

Llegaba a mi oficina, eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la mañana, tenía sueño pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no me permitieron dormir la noche anterior.

-DawnPanIno-sama que bueno que ha llegado, su paciente la espera dentro –explicó Hikari.

Toque mi cabeza y entré a mi consultorio, cerré la puerta, vio a un chico con unos extraños goggles en la cara, su cabello peinado a rastas y con una simpática sonrisa de superioridad.

-Buenos días –le saludé y el chico hizo lo mismo.

Él estaba sentado en el sillón verde esperándome, aunque me daba un poco de pena pero no me sentía en condiciones de seguir escribiendo.

-Lo siento, ahora no estoy disponible para un terapia ¿Te parece si la aplazamos un poco? –le pregunté

-Por mi no hay problema ¿Pero usted esta bien? –me cuestionó

Yo no sabía mentir, odiaba hacerlo, y si lo hago siempre me hecho de cabeza al rato de la mentira, yo no era una mitómana.

El se sentó en la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio y yo en la mía. Me miró fijamente, era tan lindo que no podía mentirle y mucho menos con la atención que me estaba poniendo.

-La verdad es que no, por eso te pido más tiempo, hasta que recupere mi cordura mental y me sienta neutral como para darle una terapia a alguien –le dije

Eso a mi me sonó a mentira ¿Yo? ¿Cordura? eso jamás, jamás la recuperaría.

-Puede confiar en mi, soy el confidente de mi hermana, puedo darle "terapia" a usted también –me tentó.

Dudé un poco, pero tenía que contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba, estaba tan rara por eso, tan confundida… yo…

-Esta bien, pero nada de lo que diga sale de aquí ¿Cierto? – le pregunté

-Esa es la primera regla de los psicólogos –musitó –lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda.

Empecé a contarle un poco de mi vida, tenía un problema amoroso, menuda tontería, solo a una psicóloga de mi nivel se le ocurre poner en un papel así a un paciente.

-Hay un hombre que me gusta, casi nunca lo veo, llevó así un año, cada… mas bien siempre que pretendo olvidarlo, aparece, me saluda, me mira como mi amigo, me imaginaba que eran coincidencias, pero mi lema es "No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" al igual que mis makangas favoritas –le conté mientras daba un suspiro enorme.

-Eso no es toda la historia ¿O si? –preguntó

Me leyó la mente, tenía un gran sentido de percepción, aparte de inteligencia.

-Tiene razón, últimamente lo he encontrado muchas veces seguidas, desde que regrese de vacaciones de semana santa, había ido a un retiro en un pueblo lejano quería olvidarme de él, seguir escribiendo, quiero ser novelista, cuando volví, lo vi pasar en su automóvil y me dije "nunca lo vez y cuando lo quieres olvidar aparece" así fue… ese día era miércoles, un viernes salí a la calle a escribir, lo vi de lejos y me dije "enfréntalo, dile tus sentimientos como haz practicado" caminé hacía él, pero dudé y Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, donde entre llorando y repitiendo "que jamás volvería a verlo, que solo era un capricho, que no lo quería, que nunca lo volvería a ver" todas esas cosas que dices cuando te rompen el corazón.

-¿Qué decidiste hacer? –preguntó.

-Olvidarlo, era lo único que pensaba mi mente y mi corazón, pero cuando inicie sesión en una pagina llamada facebook, tenía una solicitud de amigo de él, yo tenía miedo a agregarlo, por pensar que era acoso, pero allí estaba la solicitud que desde meses atrás esperaba con ansia, golpee mi cabeza contra el closet de mi hermano y al final lo acepté, en las últimas semanas, hemos hablado muy bien, oyendo música, discutiendo por quién es el dueño y señor del chocolate y las moras, Es divertido pelear con él.

-¿Y solo por eso estas confundida? –cuestionó.

-No, un domingo un amigo de la clase de drama llegó a mi casa, estuvimos hablando afuera de mi casa y justo cuando nos reíamos, el chico que me gusta pasó por enfrente… Yo me sentí pésimo, aunque él nunca me corresponderá porque mi amor es un amor idiota, Yo lo quiero a él y él a otra… me sentí triste, pensé que si tenía una sola oportunidad se había roto… soy una idiota.

El joven me miraba atento, parecía fascinarle mi historia, o quizá aburrirle, pero aun así no dijo nada. Di un gran suspiro y luego lo miré.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó

-Claro –dije con una sonrisa de niña pequeña e inocente –siento mucho haberte contado algo que no te importa… sin siquiera saber tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté apenada.

-Yuuto Kido –respondió

Eso me cayó como un gran "ah" ahora ya se por que Fudou-san y Sakuma-kun aman a este chico, es increíblemente genial.

-Mucho gusto, me han hablado maravillas de ti – le saludé –así con que tu eres, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Me alegra que te hablen de mí, déjame adivinar ¿Sakuma? –respondió.

-Así es –afirmé –también Akio-kun

-¿Fudou? ¿Qué te dijo de mí? –preguntó algo interesado

-Lo siento pero esa es otra regla ninja, perdón de psicóloga, no digas los problemas de tus pacientes a personas externas –le susurré –Pero cuéntame de ti, ¿Espera sabes que esta terapia es Yaoi cierto? –cuestioné.

El chico asintió y después dijo algo como "mi hermana me lo dijo"

-Yo...Soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y fui adoptado por un hombre de negocios, estudié en el mejor instituto, el Imperial y allí comenzó mi perdición.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Kageyama? –pregunté

El chico asintió y cambió se semblante por uno indiferente y frío, parecía otra persona

**-**He oído algunas cosas de él… pero quiero oírlas de tu boca. –le dije.

El chico suspiró y se quitó sus goggles, tenía unos ojos hermosos color rojo un rojo apasionante color de la sangre, una mirada llena da miedo y desconfianza, temor a fracasar.

-Me da pena decirlo pero… -susurraba el chico.

-Dime, esto te ayudara y no temas –musité con voz templaría.

-Ese hombre abusó de mi, es que… ¡Yo fui un tonto! Sabía que estaba mal pero aun así seguía… él me tocaba, el quería… ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡No sé como decirlo! Es qué… -se excusaba.

-Bien, pasemos a otra cosa –le sugerí.

-Bien, después de muchos años conocí a Endo y… me enamoré de él, cuando yo entré a Raimon todos pensaban que era un espía, menos él y Goenji, en poco tiempo me convertí en su mejor amigo, pero él no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos, yo pensé que él era un tonto aficionado al futbol, pero no, me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía Endo, yo pensé que su único amor era un balón, pero cuan equivocado estaba, me di cuanta cuando Tachimukai entró al equipo, después de nuestro primer partido contra Génesis, la única vez en que lo vi tan deprimido, fue cuando noté que Kazemaru se había ido y él estaba así por su culpa, allí, me rendí, perdí todas mis esperanzas con él. –me narró

-¿Y con eso cómo te sientes? –pregunté con la frase que solía adorar.

-Pues estoy bien conmigo mismo, pero me tiene confundido que hace unos días Sakuma se me ha declarado y yo… le dije que siguiéramos siendo amigos, él siempre lo ha sido y siempre he sabido de sus intenciones conmigo, pero aun así no podría aceptarlo, quiero que se de cuenta que yo nunca podre corresponderlo y que hay muchísimas mas opciones que yo –me contó.

Su historia era un drama sentimental, me gustaba verlo hablar así, pero una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Por qué habría venido a una terapia yaoi si ni siquiera puede contarme que traumas homosexuales ha tenido?

-Y ahora ¿no tienes a nadie que te interese? –le pregunte

-No… ahora lo que deseo es olvidarme de todo, estar unto a mi hermana Haruna y estudiar, claro que también quiero seguir jugando futbol –mencionó.

-Espera, ¿Haruna es tu hermana? No lo sabía… ni pensar que ella fue la de la idea de las terapias – musité sonriendo.

-Si es mi hermana, pero por desdenes del destino nos separamos… y sobre su locas ideas de Fujoshi cree que todos los del equipo estamos mal de eso… aunque creo que tiene toda la razón –apoyó el joven.

Esta conversación se había tornado aburrida y sobre la vida de mi paciente así que hice una pregunta que a mi parecer era muy directa.

-¿Qué opinas de Fudou-kun? –pregunté con semblante tierno y una voz sumamente pegajosa.

El chico… movió sus ojos de una manera rápida, si no fuera yo, no lo habría notado ya que mis alertas de yaoi sobre pasan los limites humanos, también pude haber imaginado que se sonrojo pero creo que su disimulo era enorme.

-Es un gran chico… bueno, no… lo que trato de decir es que… él…bueno… creo que su historia es peor que la mía y la ha podido sobrellevar como alguien normal…realmente yo lo admiro y me siento mal cuando recuerdo las cosas horribles que le dije antes de saber sus razones –contaba – si…yo…creo que lo…

-¿Amas? ¿Deseas? ¿Quieres? ¿Odias? ¿Aborreces? – siento que debía aligerar el peso de la consulta ya que Kido-kun no es muy expresivo, además amo hacer eso con mis pacientes.

-No, ya lo dije, solo es admiración, por que a pesar de también estar con Kageyama yo lo veo bien… en cambió yo soy un desastre no se que voy a hacer, no puedo vivir sin recordar el pasado… yo quiero seguir adelante sin que nada me recuerde a ese hombre y todas las abominaciones que hizo –habló.

-¡¿Admiración! – Susurré – Eso es…

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó confundido.

-Enserio ¿no sientes nada por Akio-kun? –cuestioné.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó enojado y rojo, si, ese sonrojo no fue disimulado.

- Bueno entonces contéstame algo… ¿Te gustan las abejitas o las florecitas?* -pregunté con mirada picara.

-Ninguna de las dos… en todo casi serían las abejas… pero me gustan mas los pingüinos –respondió.

-¿Enserio no te gusta Fudou-san? –pregunté directa e impudorosamente.

-¡Claro que no! –susurró—además el… él solo me considera un amigo y ya…

-¿Entonces si te gusta? –pregunté acercándome al chico de una manera peligrosa.

El permaneció callado y no dijo nada pero al notar su desvió de mirada, la respuesta era obvia.

-Parece que tu terapia terminó… y se alargó muchísimo gracias a que te conté mis problemas, lo mejor será que te vayas y vuelvas cuando admitas tus sentimientos –musité viendo mi reloj.

-¿Admitir qué? Yo no lo quiero… Fudou es solo un amigo al igual que Sakuma, y con respecto a tus problemas, olvídate de ese chico por que si no vas a seguir sufriendo como una tonta por alguien que no te merece, es el mismo consejo que le di a Sakuma para que se fijara en Genda… pero esa es otra historia –me sugirió

-Así lo haré, el día en que admitas que te gusta cierto chico –le amenacé.

-Bien, me gusta, me atrae y lo quiero ¿Feliz? … Pero el nunca me va a querer después de que por mi culpa Kageyama lo tomó como conejillo de indias – me contó – he perdido todas las esperanzas.

-Era lo que yo quería oír además, no pierdas la fe ya que sin ella te hundirás – le dije.

El chico ya no quiso oírme y salió del consultorio. Despidiéndome y diciéndome que me contradecía.  
>Aprendí una cosa en esta consulta, nosotros somos humanos y necesitamos ayuda, nadie es perfecto y necesitamos consejos, desahogarnos y ayudarnos si guardas algo en tu interior, te hará daño, que nunca pierdas las esperanzas hasta el último momento o quizá nunca, pues perderás mas de lo que tienes.<br>Apóyate en tus amigos y conocidos a los que les tengas confianza y cuéntales, la comunicación es básica y si no hay nadie que te oiga lo mejor es escribirlo.  
>Kido-kun, no pierdas la esperanza yo se que eres mas que correspondido, pero es muy difícil aceptar algo que quizá no funcione o quizá si.<p>

*Se refiere a si le gustan las Abejitas=es Seme y Florecitas= es uke


	9. Terapia de Hiroto Kiyama

**Capitulo 9: Hiroto Kiyama **

Otro día mas en la vida de esta pobre psicóloga de terapias yaoi, yo tanto que quisiera conocer el mundo y tengo que permanecer aquí haciendo un trabajo social al mundo.

-DawnPanIno-sama, ha llegado su nuevo paciente y es sumamente guapísimo, lastima que… sea gay –gritó Hikari muy feliz y luego triste.

-Hazlo pasar ¿Qué esperas? – le dije.

Ella salió y yo haciéndole caso, me arreglé poquito, si mi secretaria decía que el chico era guapo, le creía además todos los de Inazuma lo estaban.

El chico entró, unos ojos verdes hermosos, y su cabello rojo pasión, era la combinación perfecta de… perfección, dios ese chico estaba buenísimo.

-Buenos días, soy Hiroto Kiyama también conocido como Grann –se presentó

-Buenos días joven, por favor tomé asiento… ¿usted debe ser pepino? –le dije

-¿Pepino? Es mi fruta favorita, pero… ¿Cómo lo supo? –preguntó confundido.

-Me lo dijo el chico "M"… no puedo decir su nombre o te hablare en refrán –le advertí.

-Ah – suspiró -¿Se lo dijo Midorikawa? ¿Habló de mi cuando vino? –preguntó

Tuve que darle la explicación de los valores morales y éticos de la profesión que tenía de no revelar los secretos de mis pacientes, pero entonces él empezó a hablar.

-Ryuji es mi amigo o eso era… es que ¡no se! Yo… yo estaba enamorado de Endo, lo quería mucho, él era especial, siempre tan motivado, alegre y entusiasta, el mejor capitán, aunque fuéramos enemigos, creo que me cautive con él –me contó – sabía que Endo quería a Kazemaru pero aun así yo lo seguía queriendo, hasta que llegó Midorikawa, trataba de esforzarse para estar igual que los de elite en la FFI, me fui enamorando de él… yo… estaba confundido y opte por una estupidez y el día de la premiación lo besé, él era mi amigo y con eso yo creo que lo espanté, por que no me quiso hablar desde que llegamos, creo que me odia y todo por una tontería –me contó.

-Espera, no han hablado después de eso… Midorikawa me dijo que te buscaría para hablar de lo que pasó – le dije.

-Hubo un día, el fue a mi casa… tocó la puerta y salí, allí estaba el, sonrojado… lo invité a pasar pero se negó, no se si tenía prisa o si pensaba que si entraba le haría algo malo… - me narró

-Y ¿Qué te dijo? –cuestioné.

-Empezó diciendo algo como "Hiroto…yo… sobre lo de el día de la premiación" –el pelirrojo imitaba la voz del peli verde a la perfección, era tan gracioso, pero aun así tenía que poner atención.

-Y qué pasó ¿qué le dijiste? –pregunté

-Yo le iba a decir que me estaba enamorando de él… pero… luego salió con algo de… "¿No sería bueno que existiera el helado de pepino? ", iba a contestarle con una broma… pero entonces Kazemaru llamó –gritó enojado.

Ya sabía yo que una relación primeriza no es nada sin un poco de celos, pero celos de un uke con otro uke… eso si era raro, ya que bueno Kazemaru y Midorikawa… bueno… como decirlo…prácticamente son chicas ¿Cómo puede creer Hiroto que tienen algo?

-¿Y creíste que él salía con Ichirota-kun? –pregunté

-Claro que si, si yo no saliera con alguien no le diría… "te vistes muy sexy o de plano no uses ropa, voy para allá" es que yo lo amo y él… ahora ni siquiera me habla, estoy tan enojado.

De todas las tonterías y casualidades que tenían que pasar ¡Por que no rayos las hablas! De seguro estaban hablando de la seducción de Endo, ¡Ah como hay gente tan tonta!

-Hoy en la noche ve a su casa y viólalo, verás que no se resiste, dile que lo amas y que ese beso fue muy especial –dije con un aire sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué! Yo no puedo hacer eso… -gritó exaltado.

-Y yo que culpa tengo entonces que no le puedas decir tus sentimientos correctamente –le regañé –soy solo una humana de psicóloga.

-Bueno usted debe de saber lo que hace ¿No? –preguntó

-Claro, ¿qué pasaría si DawnPanIno-sama no pudiera con algo tan simple? –pregunté

-Es que, no se como enfrentarlo ¿Y si me rechaza? -preguntó

-Entonces hay dos opciones, la uno, ríndete y olvídate de él como lo hiciste con Endo o dos, lucha por él, para que estén juntos y puedan pasar momentos inolvidables –aconsejé

El chico asintió y después vio su reloj, ya se tenía que ir y la consulta ya había acabado, el joven se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hiroto-kun –lo llamé.

-Dígame –respondió

-Yo creo que el helado y el pepino son una gran combinación… pero quizá poco comestible –musité con una sonrisa.

El chico rió y después se fue.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, pero siempre hay que buscar la respuesta, el amor no tengo la menor idea de lo que es, salvo que es un sentimiento, como le he dicho a Hiroto, existen dos cosas que hacer cuando la persona se enamora, uno, decir sus sentimientos y ser correspondido o dos ser rechazado y luchar por ello, pero también existe la respuesta para los débiles, huir, darlo por olvidado y no hacerte ilusiones, espero que se de cuenta y hablen antes de que se malinterprete la relación de Midorikawa con Kazemaru


	10. Terapia de Haruya Nagumo

**Capitulo 10: Haruya Nagumo**

Hoy si que estaba enojada, quería matar a alguien, me sentía muy mal, mis cambios de bipolaridad se apoderaban de mi y yo, indefensa, lo único que hacia era transmitir odio y crueldad hacia el exterior.

Iba caminado por la calle cuando de repente vi un gato en un árbol y me pregunte ¿Ese gato pensara en suicidarse?, la respuesta vino a mi cuando un chico le aventó un balón y el gato cayó. Un chico pelirrojo lo había atrapado y lo puso en el piso.

-¿Qué me vez? –gritó enojado a mi presencia.

Odiaba a esa clase de chicos, se creen rudos, pero tienen miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Tu cabello tiene forma de tulipán –le dije, era la única respuesta que se me ocurrió je, je.

-¡Ah! Mi cabello no tiene forma de flor –gritó exaltado –todos dicen lo mismo, pero mi cabello esta a la moda –sentenció enojado.

Creo que tenía un complejo por eso… como Midorikawa o Kazemaru… pero bueno, yo tengo una cita con alguien y no puedo posponerla.

-Que lindo eres por ayudar al gatito –le dije—eres muy amable.

El chico desvió su mirada. Si tuviera que darle terapia, lo primero que le dijera sería…

-Tienes problemas de aceptación, tienes miedo a ser sensible –sentencié.

El se me quedó viendo como si yo trajera monitos cilindreros en la cara. Pero creo que sabía que yo tenía razón.

-No diga tonterías, ya le dije que solo quería golpear al gato con mi balón –habló.

-No seas tímido, yo se que eras bueno en el fondo, además lo del gato, no me lo habías dicho –musité sonriendo.

El se sonrojó, pero un escalofrío de peligro recorrió mi cuerpo, diciéndome que no provocara mas a ese chico o saldría lastimada.

-Bueno, me voy, lamento si mis comentarios te dañaron – me disculpé.

-Mejor el que se va soy yo, tengo un compromiso –dijo el y caminó.

Yo seguí al chico, bueno no, seguí los pasos del chico, fui a mi terapia, pero en sí, si seguía al chico porque él iba en la misma dirección.

-¿Podría dejar de seguirme? No es divertido que una desconocida te acosé sexualmente –me regañó enojado.

¿Sexualmente? Que irrespetuoso, yo solo estaba caminando en dirección a mi consultorio, cualquier coincidencia era pura y mera casualidad, pero ¿sexualmente? ¿Qué se creía?

Caminé arrevasandolo y entré a mi edifico, ya que mi consultorio estaba en la parte de arriba de un edifico, en el 3 piso.

Ahora él era el que me seguía.

-bien, ya deja de seguirme, me das miedo –le dije en plenas escaleras.

-Yo no te estoy siguiendo, a mi me mandaron aquí a ver una psicóloga que piensa que soy gay –dijo con los ojos en blanco y muerto de pena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté amablemente.

-Nagumo… -decía hasta que cayó en razón - No le voy a dar mi nombre a una acosadora como tú –me gritó –ahora si me permites, por bajar a ese gato se me hizo tarde.

-¿Eres el novio de Fuusuke-kun? –le pregunté

El paró en seco y después me miró sonrojado.

-¿Conoces a Gazelle? –cuestionó.

-Eso quiere decir que si eres el Nagumo correcto… Si, Gazelle me habló de ti, dijo que tú… a ver espera – entonces me puse a recordar.

Si mal no lo recuerdo, Gazelle era el chico que parecía chica, uno de tantos que era… a ya la florecita masoquista y que tenía problemas de vínculos con su novio.

-¿Me puedes volver a decir tu nombre? –pregunté.

-Haruya Nagumo, también puedes llamarme Burn –dijo el joven.

En ese momento entramos a mi oficina ya que Hikari se había tomado el día libre.

El chico parecía sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes entrar aquí? –preguntó

-Obvio, esta es mi oficina ¿Qué esperabas? –le dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

-¡Entonces tu eres la psicóloga loca! –Gritó –ahora entiendo tantas cosas… bueno entonces te contaré mi horrible trauma con los fanart s , se que quizá me estoy volviendo loco, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo soportarlo, una vez entre a internet y busque "Prominencia" buscando mi hermoso equipo de futbol y salió Gazelle y Grann con sus equipos, pero eso no fue todo, ¡no! Entonces había otro link y decía "Kaoz" y amablemente lo abrí –contaba.

-¿Y que pasó? –pregunté

-Pues había miles y miles de imágenes de Suzuno y yo, besándonos, acariciándonos, incluso algunas temiendo sexo y yo… me traume, eso jamás había pasado, salvo una vez… pero no hablaré de eso –habló el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no soy dueña de internet, además ustedes siempre están juntos, ¿no crees que sea coherente que las fangirl s piensen eso? –pregunté.

-Entonces dejaré de hablarme con él –aclaró

-Daría todo mi dinero a que no puedes, finges ser duro y malo, pero en realidad eres bueno y te preocupas por Fuusuke-kun por eso no te puedes alejar de él –le dije con mi cara de superioridad.

Él solo se sonrojo y cerró su boca.

-Mejor me voy… usted solo dice tonterías –hablaba enojado y rojo de la cara.

El chico no dijo más y se fue, lo había descubierto, su mascara de falsedad no funciona conmigo.

Muchas personas creen que mostrar su cariño es una debilidad, o quizá sean como yo, que demuestran su cariño a base de agresión, son cosas que a veces no controlamos pero si seguimos así algún día alejaremos a los que si nos quieren y nos quedaremos solos, ya sea por no decir lo que verdaderamente sentimos o por el mal trato, yo pienso que Gazelle al ser masoquista y Burn al ser alguien salvaje hacer una gran pareja, aunque a ninguno les guste demostrar que se aman.


	11. Terapia de Afuro Terumi

**Capitulo 11: Afuro Terumi **

Hoy era un día no muy bueno, me caí por perseguir a un ladrón que me quitó un libro que escribí, de contenido yaoi, lo bueno es que lo recuperé y el sujeto no salió dañado mentalmente.

Estaba en mi oficina, escribiendo lo que pasaría en una escuela y un trío, bueno eso no entra aquí, así qué…

-DawnPanIno-sama, ya ha llegado LA paciente de hoy –avisó Hikari.

-¿"LA" paciente? –cuestioné haciendo énfasis en el prefijo.

-Bueno, es "creo" un chico muy bonito tanta es su hermosura que parece un ángel, no, un dios, es tan parecida a un chica –dijo Hikari.

-Mejor hazla… perdón, hazlo pasar –le dije.

Por la puerta apareció un joven rubio de cabello largo y ojos perfectamente rojos, realmente si parecía una chica.

-Hola, mi nombre es Afuro Terumi, pero puedes decirme Aphrodi –se presentó.

-Hermafrodita –susurré

-¡No!, es Aphrodi –corrigió enojado.

El chico se sentó en la silla delante de mi escritorio y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué te sucede?—le pregunté.

-Bueno, como ya lo dijo, muchas personas creen que tengo dos sexos, en realidad soy hombre, pero todos piensan que soy mujer, en la calle tipos desconocidos me dicen cosas pervertidas al oído y después… los mato –me contó

-¿Entonces eres un asesino? –le pregunté.

-Claro que no, era solo lenguaje literario… pero en realidad si los mataría, son cosas tan sucias las que me proponen que yo… los mataría, acabo soy un dios –dijo el chico.

Estaba dudando, ¿Por qué hablada de él como un dios? Bueno cada loco con su ¿Locura? Pero realmente ese chico me daba curiosidad. Él empezó a contarme sobre su estancia en un tal instituto Zeus y llegó lo que temía.

-Entonces nuestro líder nos dio un agua sagrada y fue cuando descubrí que esa cosa me hacía súper especial así que decidí usarlo contra el partido contra Raimon –me contó

-¿Su líder? ¿Y qué pasó? –pregunté.

-Si, Kageyama… bueno el chiste es que perdimos y descubrí que Raimon era un gran equipo pero allí nos separamos hasta tiempo después.

Kageyama… ese sucio hombre aparte de lo de Kido, Fudou, Sakuma y ahora Aphrodi, no tiene corazón, ni sentimientos, es un hombre malo y sucio.

-¿Qué pasó después? –pregunté

-Yo, bueno me enamoré de un chico… se que es raro, pero creo que me gustaba o no se me confundí mucho –habló.

Luego le pregunté si sabía que esta terapia era yaoi y más o menos sabía, así que no tuve que preocuparme por decirle lo de las abejas y florecitas, aunque claramente el chico que tenía en frente era un uke.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿El chico que te gusta? –pregunté.

-Me gustaba… su nombre era Fubuki, en el partido contra polvo de diamante, él se sintió muy mal y yo fui a remplazarlo, realmente quería ayudar a Raimon, pero cuando lo conocí era débil e indefenso, no pude reaccionar… era como un ángel.

Ese respuesta no me la esperaba, Fubuki fue el primer paciente que tuve, el que estaba enamorado de Goenji y ahora resulta que tenía un pretendiente y ahora una sola pregunta rodeaba mi mente ¿Una relación uke x uke podría funcionar?

-¿Entonces? –pregunté.

-Pues…nada, yo salí lastimado y él volvió al equipo, así que perdí todas las oportunidades con él. –habló

Después de un rato, me platico de su vida y de cómo termino con los dragones rojos de Corea.

-Suzuno y Nagumo se aman, siempre están juntos, pero ellos son tan torpes que se niegan a aceptar que se aman –me contó el rubio –además siempre me emparejan con un chico del equipo con un nombre extremadamente largo..

Eso creía saberlo ya que a ambos les había dado terapia y era muy obvio que se amaban, parece que este chico también fue victima de las Fangirl´s .

-DawnPanIno-sama ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no piensen que soy gay? –preguntó el chico.

-Pues… un corte de cabello no estaría mal, también tu manera de caminar –empecé –quizá también tu forma de vestir, ya no mas licras ajustadas ni playeras que parecen vestidos, tu manera de referiste a ti como chico y no usar cosas como "ángel" o "dios" dejar el agua y ya no hacer dietas que solo una mujer haría…

-Bien, bien, ya entendí son muchas cosas, pero no pretendo cambia por que me amo como soy –dijo.

Eso es una alta autoestima, aunque solo sería fingirla por un momento.

-Parece que el tiempos se acabó, me debó ir –dijo el chico

-Adiós- -me despedí.

-Otra cosa ¿Qué debo hacer para que no me confundan con Lily de Vocaloid? –preguntó

Lo mire de forma fulminante ya que Lily de dicho software era una copia de mi querido amigo Aphrodi solo que en versión chica y con ojos Azules.

El chico salió por la puerta y me quede pensando en que en verdad no me dijo nada interesante de su vida.  
>Alguna vez solo por como lucen les han dicho que son homosexuales, eso es algo que odio, juzgar un libro por su cubierta, que te digan lesbiana por que te guste el yaoi o gay por que vistes diferente es molesto, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya que todos sabemos lo que somos y no hay duda que solo nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiarnos y seguir siendo lo que somos.<p> 


	12. Terapia de Shuuya Goenji

**Capitulo 12: Shuuya Goenji**

-Shuuya Goenji –susurré –No quiero darle terapia, con solo oír su nombre pienso que es un maricón prostituto –dije enojada.

-Pero DawnPanIno-sama –decía Hikari –El chico se ve guapo ¿enserio no quiere atenderlo?

-No, no tengo ganas, dicen que él es muy "ofrecido" y que ha andado con muchos, sus historias y cuentos no me harán sorprenderme –contesté

-Pero no le da un poquito de curiosidad al menos de escuchar la versión de todo por parte del esa persona –preguntó

La curiosidad mató al gato, un refrán que venia oyendo muchas veces cuando mi madre no quería que descubriera sus oscuros secretos. Esa frase, mi mayor debilidad, la curiosidad, Hikari tenía razón.

-Hazlo pasar –le dije

Ella sonrió con su cara tonta como siempre y dejo a entrar a un peli-crema alto de ojos azabache y pelo en punta.

-Hola-saludó –soy…

-Siéntate Shuuya-kun –interrumpí

Hikari salió de la sala cerrando la puerta y dejándonos solos.

-¿Bien y que quieres? –pregunté de forma grosera.

-Bueno, yo creí que me daría terapia –contestó él.

-Pues dime tus problemas –dije sin concentración alguna.

Odiaba mucho a las personas que decían "te amo" fácilmente, según la historia de Shirou-kun éste chico lo había abandonado por otro, cambiaba de novios como de calcetines.

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace ya varios años, cuando un camión atropello a mi hermana Yuka, gracias a un hombre llamado Kageyama –contó

Ya no se si odiaba mas a Shuuya o a Ese Kageyama que era un violador.

-¿También abusó de ti? –pregunté.

-No, él solo lo hizo de unos chicos, pero de mi no, bueno como le decía me trasfirieron a la escuela Raimon –narró –allí conocí a un chico que me cautivo, si, me enamoré de él, solo que yo no era el único.

Esta historia se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Endo, ese era su nombre—habló.

Eso me calentó, me sentí enojada, yo solo pensé que estaba con Fubuki y después con el otro chico, pero no, también se había metido con el "futuro" novio de Kaze-chan

-Yo amaba a Endo, pero me rendí con él después de que Kazemaru me amenazó con no tocarlo, después comencé a Salir con otro chico llamado Someoka… pero ese imbécil quería que yo fuera su uke y Goenji no es uke de nadie, total, me fui del equipo, cuando regrese Someoka ya no estaba y en su lugar había un chico, un chico dulce, un ángel de hielo era…era Fubuki –me narró.

-Al cual le rompiste el corazón –le dije.

-Si lo sé, yo de verdad lo quería, no, lo amaba, fui muy importante en su vida pero aun así cuando lo veo el me desvía la mirada, trato de hablar con él y él se enoja, yo me siento pésimo con eso pero muy bien dice que todo se regresa –me dijo.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –pregunté

-Toramaru, era un chico de primaria el cual estaba enamorado de mi, rompí con Fubuki para irme con él, fui un idiota, destroce el corazón de la persona mas importante para mi por quizá solo sexo –su voz cambió a una arrepentida.

No sabía que decirle, odiaba que me hicieran cambiar de idea respecto a las personas.

-Tora me abandono y se fue con Tobitaka un delincuente, me sentí mal, pues nunca me habían rechazado, bueno siempre hay una primera vez, pero lo que más me dolió fue querer hablar con Fubuki y que él ya no quisiera saber nada de mí –me dijo.

-¡Pues eso es obvio! –Le grité –quién va a querer hablar con un chico que le rompe el corazón solo para irse con otro.

-lo se y estoy muy arrepentido –musitó

-Lo que tienes que hacer es… no salir con nadie el próximo año y que Fubuki vea que haz cambiado, que no solo buscas sexo con tus parejas, si no una relación mas profunda y verdadera –asentí como si supiera mucho.

El aceptó y se fue.

Me caen muy mal las personas que solo les atrae el físico de sus parejas sin siquiera conocerlas y hacerse los adonis frente a los demás. Pero hoy aprendimos a no juzgar un libro por su cubierta y también que si quieren tener a alguien en a su lado, no deben de fijarse en su apariencia, si no en sus sentimientos y en insignificantes detalles que te ayudaran a saber si conviene o no.

Si alguna vez te rompen el corazón, no regreses a lo mismo aunque te juren que haya cambiado, al menos que tú lo veas y te lo demuestren con claridad.


	13. Terapia de Seiya Tobitaka

**Capitulo 13: Seiya Tobitaka **

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hikari y les diré que DawnPanIno-sama se ha ido de vacaciones, por motivos de razón y mente sana, así que hoy les daré consulta yo, es bueno que las secretarías tengamos nuestros momentos de protagonismo.

Era un domingo casi a las nueve de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta de "mi" oficina.

-Adelante –contesté

Entró un chico de cabello morado peinado de una forma extraña y un poco anticuada, tenía cara de matón, pero eso no me daba miedo… ¿Saben con cuantos chicos he salido con cara de malos?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté

-Soy Seiya Tobitaka –se presentó -¿Usted es DawnPanIno?

-¡No! Ella no esta –grité un poco enojada, mira que confundirme con ella –mi nombre es Hikari y seré tu terapeuta por el día de hoy.

-Esta bien –contestó el chico.

Por un momento dudé, yo no tenía una cedula profesional que articulara que tengo estudios en esta carrera, pero ¿qué haría mi jefa si ella estuviera aquí?

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –pregunté

-Bueno yo soy un delincuente y… –narró pero

-A ver ¡alto allí! ¿Sabes que esta es una terapia yaoi? –Pregunté - ¡Y-A-O-I! ¡Yaoi! Para gays, Homosexuales, mariquitas, jotos –suspire enojada.

El chico me miró sorprendido… parecía extrañado con mi comportamiento.

-Bueno, yo amo a un chico llamado Toramaru y hemos empezado a salir desde hace unos meses, pero yo creo que no soy perfecto para él –narró.

Yo veía a la ventana, y me di cuenta de algo.

-¡AH! –Grité –se roban mi triciclo 4 x 4, ¡no puede ser!, sabia que era mejor comprar la carriola motorizada –grité hacía afuera.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la calle sin importar dejar solo a mi paciente.

Dawn-chan ya había llegado y estaba apunto de entrar, cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a Tobitaka.

-Tú debes ser Seiya-kun ¿no? –Le preguntó Dawn-chan –Yo soy DawnPanIno Li lamento la demora, tenía consulta con el doctor.

Le sonreí y el me explico lo que había pasado con Hikari, enserio pensé que despediría a esa chica, pero ella necesitaba el trabajo para poder pagar sus estudios y era buena e infantil en el fondo de su corazón.

-Y dime ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté-

-Yo… Estoy enamorado de un chico llamado Toramaru, el es tan lindo y perfecto que… -hablaba pero lo interrumpí.

-Él… Tora-kun estaba enamorado de Goenji-san ¿Cierto? –pregunté

El agacho la mirada viendo al suelo, sentí que tenía razón en mis palabras, pero no supe que decir.

-Goenji es un gran chico, yo solo soy un pandillero, No creo que sea una buena persona para Toramaru - me dijo.

-¿Tu lo quieres? –le pregunté.

El solo asintió.

-Entonces no hay problema, debes de ser positivo, tu no puedes ser como Goenji, porque tu no vas a cometer los mismo errores que él, tu vas a cometer tus propios errores en tu relación y vas a saber corregirlos –le animé.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, si realmente lo amas, no pienses en como fue su ex novio, piensa que no hubo antes de ti nadie y que tu serás el último –le dije.

El solo apretó su quijada y las manos las cerró en puños agarrándose de su ropa.

-Es que yo… Toramaru es mucho para mí, yo no quiero defraudarlo y no quiero sufrir –me dijo.

-Allí esta el egoísmo de las personas, no quieres sufrir, el que no sufre no ama, además ¿Tora-kun según tengo entendido ¡él dejo a Goenji por ti? Yo creo que si Tora hubiera querido a alguien "perfecto" lo hubiera hecho, pero te eligió a ti por que te ama –le contesté.

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme –susurró

-Si te equivocas, lucha, si te caes te levantas, si amas a Toramaru no lo dejes y aprende a ser mejor para que su relación siga bien –dije.

-Eso haré –murmuró con voz débil.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas, no tarda en regresar Hikari a darte una tonta consulta –bromeé.

El asintió y salió del lugar.

Aprendí muchas cosas en esta consulta, una de ellas es el miedo que sientes las personas de no superar las expectativas del ser amado, hay que esforzarse y no darse por vencido y otra cosa muy importante es no dejar a nadie haciendo tu trabajo, si quieres hacerlo bien, hazlo tu mismo/a ya que si no puedes dañar a terceras personas.

Superar el recuerdo de una ex pareja es algo difícil, ya que dicen "donde hubo llamas cenizas quedan" pero borrar el recuerdo no solo depende del tiempo, si no del amor, olvidar es lo que mas queremos cuando algo no sale bien, pero si realmente nos esforzamos… si luchamos por lo que queremos quizá ese sentimiento se borre y las puertas del corazón se abran así dejando nuestra figara pintada en la mente de la persona, dejando así huella en el corazón


	14. Terapia de Domon Asuka

**Capitulo 14: Domon Asuka **

Un día como todos los demás, en la bella ciudad de… ¿Inazuma?

Bueno hoy tendría un paciente que viajaba desde Estados Unidos, tendría a un gringo y yo… ¡Yo no sé hablar Ingles!

Entró un joven moreno de cabello azul y ojos negros, muy alto.

-Hi, You are should Domon –le dije, según mi diccionario interno diría "hola, tu deberías ser Domon"

El chico rió, parece que se burlaba de mí.

-Well, talk you problems – le dije, traducción: "Bueno, háblame de tus problemas"

El chico se seguía burlando de mi, ¿por qué mi ingles era tan malo?

-No se preocupe, hablo su idioma –me contestó

Tenía ganas de gritarle ¡Por qué no lo dijo antes! Así que seguí hablando.

-Bueno Domon Asuka, dígame sus problemas relacionados con el yaoi.

- ¿Yaoi? –preguntó confundido.

-Si, por eso esta aquí, para hábleme de algún chico que le guste ¿no?

-Ah –suspiró –entiendo, bueno, hay un chico que siempre me ha gustado, desde que éramos muy pequeños—me contó.

Le ponía atención, ya que en su mirada, se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, a mí parecer un amor mal correspondido.

-Su nombre es Ichinose –me dijo –él, Aki y yo éramos muy unidos en el pasado, pero él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, Aki era una niña muy dulce, su cabello era verde y sus ojos café esmeralda, yo la quería mucho, pero también le tenía envidia, ella tenía el corazón de Ichinose y era mujer.

No sabía que decir, nada, ni siquiera podía bromear sobre el asunto ya que los ojos de Domon reflejaban tanta tristeza que yo no podía si quiera abrir la boca.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue? –pregunté.

-Ichinose tuvo un accidente y de allí en adelante Aki ni yo lo vimos, nosotros entramos a Raimon y yo era un espía del instituto imperial, después apareció Ichinose, de la nada y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Aki, ella se sorprendió un poco ya que siempre ha estado enamorada de Endo, pero…

-¿Cuántas admiradoras/es tiene Endo? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Eso si no lo sé, pero su único amor es el futbol o quizá Kazemaru así que no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

-Lo siento –me disculpé –continúa con tú tema.

-Bueno, entonces llego una chica loca llamada Rika la cual comprometió a Ichinose con ella y enserio que la quería golpear, Ichinose es mío, después en el FFI entramos a los unicornios en América –me contó.

Así que este era su nuevo equipo, uno de los cuales compitió contra Raimon.

-Pensé que sería suerte que ambos estuviéramos en la selección –habló –un día después de un entrenamiento él i yo íbamos a las duchas, fue cuando…

Me cortó la historia tan horrible, en las duchar se me ocurrían buenos lemmons.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté interesada.

-Encontramos al capitán del equipo Mark Kruger con su novio Dylan Keith, fue algo perturbante de cierto modo, pues de las duchas solo salían gritos y gemidos, quizá nunca me recuperaré después de ver esa escena, ellos al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos hablaron de su relación, fue algo bueno para mi que hubiera mas "gays" en el equipo, pero para Ichinose no, él nunca los miró a los ojos, como si le repugnara.

Me sentí mal por Domon, muy mal, pero de todo corazón esperaba que él se ganara el corazón de su chico.

-¿Entonces que pasó? –le pregunté

-Fue un día en el hospital, después de su operación… ¿Si le dije que lo atropellaron Y quedo mal de una pierna?

-Si me dijiste sobre un accidente –le contesté.

-Bueno, lo operaron, ya que si no lo hacían, él nunca podría volver a jugar futbol y esa era su vida, una tarde cuando fui a visitarlo, entre en su habitación, estaba dormido y de la nada lo besé, él nunca sabrá de eso, pero yo… nunca lo olvidaré

-Domon, Domon, Domon, con que poco te conformas –le dije –Deberías estar luchando por tener su corazón… y otras cosas –sonreí pícaramente.

- ¿Qué otras cosas? –preguntó sonrojado.

-Pues… ¿No te gustaría hacer con Ichinose lo mismo que hacían Mark y Dylan en las regaderas?

Él se sonrojó…

-Miré la hora, ya es tarde –vio su reloj mientras sudaba nerviosamente – será mejor que me vaya, ahora que estoy aquí quiero visitar a mis amigos y hablar con ellos.

Me reí en mis adentros, Domon estaba muy nervioso, quizá lo había descubierto en sus mas íntimos secretos.

Él se fue dejándome pensativo.

Lo que hoy aprendí fue… nunca hagas cosas malas en publico, ni mucho menos en las regaderas de tu club deportivo o al menos trata de asegurarte que nadie mas entrará.


	15. Terapia de Someoka Ryuugo

**Capitulo 15: Someoka Ryugo **

Una mañana normal leyendo mi libro favorito, "musicales de Broadway de 1940", Me siento despreocupada ¿Qué podría estropear este momento?

-Hola Li-sama

-Hola Hikari –respondí

-Adivina lo que me ha pasado hoy esta mañana en el metro, hable con un chico guay y fue amable conmigo.

-Ah muy interesante –dije sin prestar atención –Espera, ¿Por qué me estas contando esto a mí? ¿Por qué debo escucharlo? No quiero.

-Oh, no sabia que te pusieras a la defensiva –dijo

-¡Yo no me pongo a la defensiva! –Grité –además esta conversación se acabó.

-Ya… pero…

-¡Se acabó! –grité.

Miré a mi secretaria con ojos fulminantes.

-Pero… -dudó en hablar – Llegó su consulta de la una.

Casi le doy una golpiza, hubiera empezado con decir eso al principio. Ella salió y entró un chico de cabello rosado y mirada de matón, era obvio que era seme.

Se veía que el chico estaba de mal humor, o quizá así era de feo.

-Hola—saludé con mi sonrisa fina y delicada

-Hola –dijo fríamente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? –le pregunté tratando de que no se molestara

-Someoka Ryugo –dijo

Por un momento recordé que éste chico era pareja de Goenji y Fubuki-kun así que traté de hablarle con delicadeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –cuestioné

El me respondió con una pregunta

-¿Cree que soy feo?

Me cayó de sorpresa eso, así que fui indiferente y el conteste con al verdad.

-Si –respondí

Elk chico cayó con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-No tenía que ser tan directa –respondió

Esa era mi mala costumbre, no mentir y ser directa en todo lo que decía y/o hacia.

Suspire un poco pensante, pensaba en teclados y pantalones, no me pregunten por qué.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunté

-Pues, yo estaba enamorado de un chico de nombre Goenji, pero resultó ser un… cualquiera, después me enamore de un ángel de nombre Fubuki, pero me rompí una pierna y me sacaron del equipo, así que cuando regresé Fubuki y Goenji andaban y yo… -contaba

Él chico exhaló y luego tomó más aire para poder continuar.

-Yo no lo pude soportar, fue cuando ese idiota del goleador de fuego rompió con mi ángel para irse con un chico menor –dijo.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté

-Que me duele que Fubuki aun siga queriendo a Goenji y no me pueda dar una oportunidad a mí –dijo.

Suspiré mientras entraba en razón, con que así eran las cosas, bueno, por algo Fubuki no quería a Someoka y yo no era nadie para decirle que o no hacer.

-¿Entonces qué hago? –me preguntó sonrojado.

-No lo sé, debes hacer lo que quieras, yo no puedo modificar los sentimientos de Fubuki, ni puedo hacer que olvide a Goenji, todavía no adquiero ese poder, créeme si lo tuviera ya lo hubiera usado.

Él no dijo nada y permaneció callado.

-Menuda tontería venir aquí –gritó enojado –no se como me deje convencer de esta idiotez.

El chico salió enojado de mi consultorio.

A veces hacemos muchas cosas sin pensar, pensando solo en nuestro beneficio sin contar los sentimientos de los demás, solemos ser egoístas, eso es lo que somos, humanos.  
>Cambiar los sentimientos a nuestro anteojo es tan improbable como que llueva…¿Queso? Tenemos que luchar y ganar con nuestros propios meritos y tampoco ocultar lo que sentimos, pues así es como nos damos por vencidos rápidamente.<p>

PD: este capitulo esta basado en la parodia "si fueras gay" de Roy y Marth o/Y Tobi y Dei


	16. Terapia de Toramaru Utsunomiya

**Capitulo 16: Toramaru Utsunomiya **

Nunca espere ver eso, siempre creí que Tachimukai era el más joven del equipo pero me equivoque.

-Hola—saludé.

Delante de mí estaba un niño de ojos y cabello azul.

-Hola—saludó él –mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya.

Observe detenidamente al chico que estaba delante de mi, ahora sabia porque Goenji-san se había ido con ese pequeño de cuerpo débil y hermoso, ahora que lo pienso, sueno a pervertida.

-Por favor recuéstate y cuéntame tus problemas –dije.

El chico se acostó en mi sillón verde y empezó a hablar.

-Pues, no sé como decirlo –habló –yo trabajo en un restaurant con mi madre y mi vecina Nonomi, siempre he sido muy destacado jugando fut bol, eso hizo que el entrenador Hibiki se fijara en mi para entrar a la selección, pero… allí empezó todo.

Observaba al niño, miraba el techo casi sin parpadear.

-Tú anduviste con Goenji ¿cierto? –pregunté

Él mi miro y dijo un tímido "Si".

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? –pregunté poniéndome del lado del peli crema.

Tora parpadeó y luego hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Goenji-san siempre fue mi ídolo, yo juego fut gracias a él, él era algo así como un dios para mí, al principio Goenji se mostraba interesado por mí, y eso me hacia muy feliz, él me pidió que fuera su novio, pero yo no sabía que Fubuki andaba con él y se hizo un caos.

Yo miraba al pequeño, mientras movía mi cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?—pregunté.

-Después de que salí con Goenji-san lo terminé, no me gustaba su modo de hacer las cosas, jugar con unos y con otros, más que abeja es una mariposa que va de flor en flor –dijo.

Este chico había hablado con mi ejemplo mal ejemplificado, que feliz era.  
>Traducción: abeja= seme, Flor=uke, Mariposa=Goenji.<p>

-¿Entonces? –pregunté mientras sacaba algo de comer de mi escritorio.

-Terminamos, un día me sentí triste y vague por las calles, encontré a Tobitaka entrenando y bueno me gustó y comenzamos a salir –dijo

-Eso fue muy rápido –hablé.

El chico que permanecía hasta el momento acostado, se sentó.

-Bueno, ¿No espera que le de detalles o si? –preguntó sonrojado.

¿Yo? ¿Detalles? No, ¿cómo pasan a creer eso de mí? Acabo que ni el chisme me gusta.  
>Tenía ganas de gritarle al niño enfrente de mí, que me dijera todas sus intimidades.<p>

-¿Quién lo hace mejor Goenji-san o Tobitaka-kun? –pregunté muy directa.

El chico se sonrojó…

-Si no quieres no respondas –le dije.

Nunca pensé hablar de sexo con un niño… sentía que lo mal instruía.

-Goenji-san –susurró viendo el suelo –pero aun así eso no importa, yo estoy con Tobitaka-san por que lo quiero, no por que tan bueno sea… haciendo eso –el niño estaba rojo.

No importa que fuera un niño el de delante de mi, realmente hablaba con sabiduría.

-Así se habla, es lo mismo que le dije a Tobitaka-san –le dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

-¿Qué le dijo qué? –preguntó

-Le dije que tú lo querías aunque no fueras lo que tú esperabas… o algo así no lo recuerdo—dije rascando mi cabeza.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar, era del reloj de Tora-kun.

-Debo irme –susurró –mi vecina Nonomi me espera para ir a repartir unos almuerzos

El chico se despidió y salió del consultorio.

Volvemos a lo mismo de la superación de la ex pareja.  
>Yo creo, que Tora-kun cuando vio a Tobitaka-san practicar el día en que se sintió triste fue una iluminación para él, pues Tora quería salir adelante y olvidar a Goenji, en cambio Tobi-san quería salir adelante en el futbol y otros aspectos de su vida, se complementaban bien.<p> 


	17. Terapia de Ichinose Kazuya

**Capitulo 17: Ichinose Kazuya **

Era una tarde como las demás, hoy también tenía un paciente de Estados unidos, así que esta vez le preguntaría directamente si hablaba mi idioma. Eso también me recordaba que si este chico venía de América, es posible que fuera el niño que le gustara a mi querido Domon-kun.

-DawnPanIno-sama ha llegado el paciente, ¿Le hago pasar? –preguntó Hikari.

-Si, para eso te pago –dije enojada.

Entró un chico castaño con un peinado inclinado a la izquierda, era castaño con ojos negros.

-Hi, my name is Li DPI, nice too meet you… You are…? –pregunté.

Traducción: hola, mi nombre es DawnPanIno Li, mucho gusto de conocerte, ¿tú eres…?

-Hi, mi name is Ichinose Kazuya –contestó

Traducción: hola, mi nombre es Ichinose Kazuya.

-Hi, ¿You speak Spanish/Japanese? –pregunté.

-Yes, oh sorry, si –dijo.

-Ok, entonces dígame cual es su problema—pregunté

Él me empezó a narrar.

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace años cuando me gustaba una niña llamada Aki, yo la amaba, pero después tuve un accidente y fingí "estar muerto", blah, blah y después llegué a Raimon, me di cuanta que Aki estaba enamorada de Endo y me rendí con ella, lo cual me recuerda que fue una coincidencia encontrar a Domon allí… bueno y después llegó Rika, que… me prometió con ella por comer okonomiyakis.

Estaba oyendo la historia interesada, pero… ¿Dónde quedó el yaoi?

-Nee, Ichinose-kun –dije melosa –esta es una terapia para que me cuentas de tus amores homosexuales –dije.

El chico palideció y luego se sonrojó.

-Pues… yo no soy así –dijo desviando la mirada.

Lo observé pícaramente, creía que yo era tonta…

-¿Qué me dices de un chico… un tal Domon? –dije sonriendo

Ichinose se puso nervioso, como si algo lo delatara y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué…qué tiene él? –preguntó.

-pues, no lo sé –dije desviando la mirada a la ventana – él te mencionó en su terapia, pero como no te importa, lo mejor será que te vayas, pues no se me tiene permitido darle terapia a personas heterosexuales.

El chico rió nerviosamente pero cayó en mi trampa.

-¿Q-Qué dijo de mi? –preguntó

Le tuve que explicar que no podía decirle ya que mis principios morales me lo impedían, así que logré que soltara la lengua.

-Bien, estoy enamorado de él, desde que me rendí con Aki, pero es algo malo, ambos somos hombres—dijo.

-Yo creo que Domon te ama, porque no le dices como te sientes –hablé

-Es que usted no entiende como me siento, cuando estábamos en E.U.A… bueno el capitán del equipo de los unicornios y su novio… estaban en—el chico enmudeció y se sonrojó no podía hablar de ello.

No dije nada… veía al chico delante de mi súper nervioso y a juzgar por su platica, estaba hablando sobre el tal Mark y Dylan en las duchas de sus canchas.

-Es que yo tenía esa clase de ideas insanas en mi mente, y yo… las hacía con un chico, con Domon y él estaba detrás de mi en ese instante ¿Qué podía hacer?, no pude verlos a los ojos, me moría de vergüenza por ser tan inmoral.

Ahora si que lo entendía, pero ¿Era normal no? Soñar con la persona que te gusta… espera… creo que no… Bueno en sí, no me importa mucho.

-Domon fue el único que me visitaba todos los días en el hospital después de mi operación, el que me decía que volveríamos a jugar cuando ya no había mas esperanzas de eso –habló sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me reí.

-De pura casualidad ¿No soñaste que lo besabas? –pregunté picara

-Si –contestó sonrojado –pero fue tan real –dijo –no parecía un sueño.

Enserio que su expresión era graciosa, me empecé a burlar de él, entonces fue cuando lo comprendió

-Me esta diciendo que no fue un sueño –cuestionó

-Yo no he dicho anda –contesté.

-Entonces… si yo le gustara… y si eso pasó… tendría que decirle de lo que siento…pero yo… -decía pero se arrepintió

-Hazlo –convencí.

El chico asintió y salió de mi oficina.

Bueno él día de hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hacer una conclusión digna de mi, puesto que he visto demasiado yaoi gracias a mis pacientes del turno vespertino.

Pero puedo llegar a una conclusión rápida:

Soñar con la persona que te gusta… se puede y no es malo, mientras esos sueños no sobre pasen los normales (ósea sueños húmedos) OwO nunca pensé hablar de esto con mis lectoras, ahora hay un sonrojo en mi cara.


	18. Terapia de Tsunami Josuke

**Capitulo 18: Tsunami Josuke **

Era un día normal, estaba en mi oficina y Hikari iba retrasada para la cita de las 11:30 ¿Qué hace esa vaga en sábado a media día?  
>Le llamé varias veces, hasta que me contestó y me dijo "Estoy desayunando"<br>Llamaron a la puerta y yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos

Estaba pensando sobre ¿Cómo serían los lemmons de mis pacientes? Cuando vino a mi una grandiosa idea, hacer conferencias de ukes y ellos me digan.

Como decía, la puerta sonó y me levanté para abrir.  
>Entró un chico alto, moreno y de una ridículo cabello color rosa.<p>

-Hola, Soy DPI Li y seré tu psicóloga –hablé mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminamos adentro y el se sentó en la silla.

-Soy Tsunami Josuke y usted tiene mucha onda –dijo mientras veía la decoración de mi despacho.

-Sabe que esta terapia es yaoi –cuestioné.

El asintió.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi silla.

Eso me recuerda que la mayoría de los últimos pacientes no se han sentado en mi sillón verde, quizá esta perdiendo… "la onda".

-Mi problema se resume en una, el azul –dijo mientras observaba el cielo.

Era la primera ver que alguien culpaba un color de sus traumas, casi siempre eran a las personas, comida, flores, etc. ¿Pero un color?

-¿El azul? –pregunté confundida

-Si, el azul es mi mayor amor –contestó

En mi cabeza solo rondaba una pregunta…

-¿Qué tiene el azul que te enamoró de él? –pregunte de nuevo.

El se quedo callado y luego contestó:

-El azul del mar el cual adoro y el azul de los ojos de mi Tachi al despertar –dijo con una sonrisa

Esa respuesta, fue muy… tierna.  
>Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, éste es el novio de Tachimukai ¿no?<br>El pervertido.

-Si, ¡Tú eres el pervertido! –grité.

El se quedó confundido y una gotita estilo anime bajo por su nuca.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras rascaba su cabeza con su mano derecha.

Quería gritarle todas las cosas que Tachi me había dicho en su terapia, pero soy una persona respetable y cuido mi trabajo. Mejor a la"…" mi trabajo.

-Tachimukai y tú… ¿Cuántas veces al día hacen "eso? –pregunté

El chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Q-Qué es "eso"?—Preguntó haciéndose el torpe.

-Me refiero al sexo… -dije susurrándolo.

No quería contestar, el chico de enfrente estaba nervioso.

-Emm… -sus palabras no se entendían –como… unas 15 veces… no se… -hablaba nervioso.

Me sorprendí.

-¿Y eso no es ser pervertido? –pregunté algo enojadilla.

-Es que, no es mi culpa… Tachi es quien me incita, y cuando pone esa carita tan linda que tiene me dan ganas de hacerlo mío y me lo echó –dijo sínicamente pero con su típica sonrisa.

De todas las excusas existentes ¿había otra sin sentido igual a ésta?

-Debo suponer que… ¿Tachi es el pervertido? –dije con aires increíbles.

-Pues si, pero él sigue siendo el uke… y me he encargado de enseñarlo bien –dijo orgulloso.

Dios, me llegaron miles de ideas pervertidas a la cabeza. Mi Tachi un pervertido, nunca lo hubiera creído. Tan inocente que se veía.

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer con mi problema? –preguntó

-¿Qué te gusta más, surfear o Tachi? –cuestioné.

El chico pensó detenidamente y contestó:

-Todo tiene sus pros y contras, por ejemplo el mar nunca me traicionaría –dijo pero dudó –bueno, Tachi tampoco lo haría, el mar no me puede dar hijos… bueno Tachi tampoco, el mar me da placer al estar montado en sus olas, bueno, Tachi también me lo da al estar monta…

-¡No lo digas! –Grité – por favor guarda tus intimidades para ti –dije sonrojada

El chico solo rió.

-¿ahora me entiende? Amo a los dos de la misma manera –dijo.

-Y dime ¿El mar de hace de comer? ¿El mar te pregunta por tus sentimientos? ¿El mar se esfuerza por superarse y por mantenerte a su lado? –pregunté

-No –susurró –tiene razón, Tachi es mucho mas especial que algo como el mar… además yo no se con cuantos ha estado el mar, pero puedo decir que yo soy el primero que estuvo con Tachi y quiero ser el último—dijo con una sonrisa.

Casi nunca oyes chicos hablar así.  
>Tsunami se fue de mi oficina al terminar la consulta.<br>Hoy aprendí algo que en serio me gustó, ¿Qué tiene de diferente el "amor a alguien" al "amor a algo"?

Hay personas que son ilusas, hay cosas que en verdad tiene valor en la vida y no solo algo material.  
>Las personas solemos ser superficiales y nos enamorándonos de las cosas que nos gustan olvidándonos de nuestro alrededor, de nuestra realidad y siendo mas egoístas y alejándonos de los demás.<br>Bueno en estos casos, las cosas materiales no duran para siempre, es mas importante una amistad e incluso un amor.


	19. Terapia de Genda Koijirou

**Capitulo 19: Genda Koijiro **

Allí estaba ese chico, con su melena parecida al de un león, estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa tímida.

Esa mañana me desperté temprano, pensando en lo que pude haber hecho de mi vida si no hubiera estudiado psicología, planeaba tener viajes y unir parejas por todo el mundo.

Llegué a mi oficina donde estaba Hikari, ella me recibió muy bien y después entré.

Y recapitulando.

-Soy Genda Koijiro –se presentó

-Seré tu psicóloga, por favor siéntate y dime que es lo qué ocurre – le dije

Él hizo caso a mis palabras llenas de sabiduría y se sentó en la silla enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Bueno, lo que en realidad me ocurre se llama "capricho" me encapriche con un chico de mi escuela y solo quiero que él este junto a mi –contó.

-¿Seguro que es un capricho y no amor? –le pregunté.

-Es que amor era lo que creía sentir por él, pero después de todos estos años ya debí de olvidarlo, eso me hace creer que yo soy un egoísta –habló el muchacho.

- ¿Le haz dicho alguna vez de tus sentimientos? –pregunté.

-si, una vez hace casi un año, creo que se lo tomó a broma, ya no he querido repetírselo, porque él esta enamorado de alguien más –contó

Esta historia sabía que era un poco familiar, el estar encaprichado con alguien tratando de no confundir amor, con amistad o una cursilería así.

-¿Entonces, qué harás? ¿Lo olvidarás? –pregunté

-Si fuera fácil olvidarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no, siempre hay cosas que me lo recuerdan, cosas que nos unen, no se si sea el destino, pero no me puedo deshacer de él –me dijo

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté

El chico hizo un silencio, pareciera que no pudiera decir el nombre, y lo comprendo, cuando te quieres olvidar de algo, el mínimo recuerdo o la pronunciación de un mísero nombre, afecta.

-Sakuma Jiou –susurró.

Aquí estaba el problema, ahora conocía al chico que amaba a Sakuma, y ese tonto amando a otro.

-ah—suspiré –Y debo imaginar que la persona de la que él esta enamorado es Kido-san -hablé

El desvió la mirada, lo sabía, mi proyección estaba acerada.

-Si, pero es muy difícil sabe, yo siempre lo eh querido y Sakuma habla cosas tan lindas de Kido, ama todo de él y yo no me comparo para nada con ese estratega, quiero olvidar todo, a Sakuma, al amor, a mis sentimientos y vivir con esta monotonía –me decía.

Claro que lo entendía, cuantas veces yo estaba igual por situaciones parecidas.

-Vuélvetele a declarar –le dije.

-Claro que no –exclamó –Intente enfrentarlo una vez y salí corriendo, me dio algo de miedo… es mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo –me regañó.

-¿Entonces que pretendes hacer? –Pregunté de nuevo.

-Yo… no lo sé –dijo.

Y se que Genda tenía razón, cuando estas confundido no debes tomar decisiones, pues es en esos momentos cuando cometes los errores.

-Es que siempre que trato de olvidarlo, vuelve con esa sonrisa y luego me mata el corazón hablando cosas de Kido "Kido es lindo", "Kido se enoja precioso", "Kido hizo una estrategia que nos ayudó a ganar" "Kido tiene una sonrisa lindísima", estaba harto de eso hasta que un día llegó enojado a hablar conmigo, ya que yo soy su consultor –hablé.

Tenía que seguir escuchando esto, pues antes de entrar estaba oyendo una canción parecida a la vida de Genda.

-Un día Sakuma llegó enojado conmigo "su mejor amigo" se recargo en mi hombro y me preguntó "por que la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos", yo solo lo abrasé y lo consolé, me pidió un consejo para protegerse de la próxima vez que viera a Kido con "Fudou" ya que él cree que andan, pero eso es mentira, mientras tanto que siga creyendo eso.

Entonces el chico debió la mirada y clavó los ojos en mí.

-Es que porque él no sabe que yo quisiera ser ese por quien se desvela y se desespera, yo quiero ser ese por quien él se levantara ilusionado, él se me quedó viendo y me preguntó "si algo me estaba pasando", si él supiera que me estoy muriendo, quisiera gritarle lo que yo siento, peor tengo miedo de que me rechace.

Sabía sus sentimientos a la perfección.

-Tarde o temprano Sakuma ira contigo… Kido no lo corresponde –hablé –Lo que debes hacer es... quedarte un día en las duchar junto con Saku y después…

- ¿Y después…? –preguntó él.

-Mejor no –me sonrojé, no podía decirle que violara a Sakuma –lo mejor es que luches por lo que quieres.

-No se si deba, lo mejor es rendirme –sugirió, vio su reloj –Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

El chico se despidió y se fue.

El amor, esa estupidez de tener a alguien cerca y darle cariño, a mi no me gustaba para nada, ya que solo era una bola de sentimientos que solo confunden. ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras y esa otra persona quiere a alguien mas y no puedes combatir contra ese alguien mas?

Hoy no tengo un comentario para Genda, ya que no sabría decirle si se rindiera o no. A veces la suerte y el destino influyen mucho.

Aquí el link de Reik –yo quisiera – una canción que esta dedicada a Saku de parte de Genda (solo cambien las partes de chica por chico)

.com/watch?v=QZKrLIoMyxY


	20. Terapia de Endo Mamoru

**Capitulo 20: Endo Mamoru/Satoru **

Hoy era un día normal… o eso creía yo, caminaba hacía mi oficina…

Llegué y Hikari no estaba, menuda floja.

Entré a mi despacho y encontré a un jovencito castaño de ojos cafés y una ridícula banda en la cabeza.

Cerré la puerta y me presenté.

-Tú debes ser mi ultima victima… perdón paciente de esta temporada –le hablé.

-Creo que si… soy Satoru Endo –saludó.

Lo mande recostarse sobre mi sillón verde, y le pedí que me hablara de sus problemas.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mi abuelo Daisuke murió y me heredó su voluntad de futbol, así conocí a mis amigos, entré al club de Raimon…pero… -Narraba –Creo que eso fue el principio…

-Endo, tú sabes que ¿La mayoría de tus amigos están o estaban enamorados de ti? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

-E-e… no –susurró – ¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno según una investigación que hice (llamada Haruna) me di cuenta que usted es el mas "idolatrado" del equipo—dije.

El chico todavía me miraba confundido… siento que no era muy inteligente.

-¿Sabías que Kido y Goenji te querían? –Pregunté -¿Qué varios compañeros que tenías antes de que los alien`s los mandaran al hospital querían contigo?

El chico solo se me quedaba viendo.

-¿Sabías que Touko, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuka querían contigo? –Pregunté de nuevo -¿Sabías que Hiroto también estaba enamorado de ti, pero se rindió, pero gracias a eso esta feliz con Midorikawa…creo? Bueno no importa, ¿Sabías que Kazemaru esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y te ama como no tienes una idea, tanto que creo un plan para conquistarte?

El chico si que me miraba confundido.

-¿Puede repetirme lo ultimo? –preguntó

-¿Qué? –dije

Mi discurso fue muy largo que no lo recordaba, típico de mí.

-Es cierto que… ¿Si es cierto que a Kazemaru yo le…tu sabes le g-gusto? –cuestionó.

-Pues claro que sí –dije -¿No te habías dado cuenta?

El negó con su cabeza.

-Endo, en serio que eres muy despistado.

El me miró y puso una sonrisa, pero después bajo la mirada y habló…

-Yo lo quiero, me di cuanta de que amaba a Kazemaru cuando él dejo el equipo después del partido contra génesis, mi depresión fue enorme, la necesidad de que estuviera conmigo, es cierto lo que se dice, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Suspiré, Endo tenía razón, ahora ¿Si los dos estaban tan enamorados no andaban de novios?

-Disculpa que lo pregunté –susurré un tanto sonrojada –Endo-kun… Kaze-chan etto… ¿alguna vez te sedujo?

El chico se quedo viendo el techo con un semblante pensante.

-No –dijo tocando su barbilla.

Yo suspiré tranquila.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, lo encontré desnudo en mi habitación un día –dijo

Cayó una gotita estilo anime de mi cabeza, ¿Acaso eso no era muy obvio?

-¿Q-qué pasó? –dije tragando saliva.

-Un día llegue del entrenamiento que siempre hago, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, levanté la vista y estaba Kazemaru desnudo arriba de mi cama atado por una enorme cuerda y la ventana estaba abierta –narró

De una forma muy cautelosa le hice una pregunta muy directa.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunté

-Primero que nada lo desamarré y luego pedí una explicación –dijo.

El chico me empezó a contar…

_Flash back._

_-Kazemaru qué pasó… ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_-Endo… lo siento mucho, yo…yo…yo fui atacado, me quitaron mi ropa y me amordazaron, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté estaba aquí y habías llegado –dijo mientras fingía llorar._

_-¿Pero estas bien? ¿Quién te hizo eso? –preguntó el capitán_

_-Endo… tu no comprenderías –susurró el peli azul _

_El capitán le quitó todas las sogas que ataban al chico contemplándolo completamente desnudo haciendo que un efecto brotara en él._

_-Kazemaru… ¿Estas bien? –preguntó otra vez el capitán._

_-Si –dijo el mencionado –gracias a ti_

_Kaze le dio un abrazo a Endo haciendo que su masculinidad tocara la pierna del capitán._

_-Si ese es el caso, por favor vete –dijo un poco sonrojado Endo._

_Kazemaru se sorprendió y Endo le dio alguna ropa para que se pusiera._

_El capitán se encerró en su baño y Kazemaru se fue._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Y por que no hiciste tuyo a Kaze-chan? –pregunté

-Es que… en ese entonces no sabia que yo le gustaba –contestó con una mano en su nuca –tuve que reprimirme mucho ese día.

Suspiré un poco enojada.

¿Cómo hay gente tonta en este mundo?

-Endo –susurré – Creo que quien dejo en ese estado a Kazemaru fue…

-¿Q-quién? –exclamó ansioso.

-Midorikawa –dije

Él se sentó en su silla y no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya… tengo entrenamiento en un rato más y quisiera hablar con Kazemaru –mencionó

Endo se fue, creo que no creyó mi hipótesis de que Reize era el culpable.

Según yo, esa era la técnica para violar a Endo, perdón, para que Endo violara a Kaze.

A veces nos cegamos y nunca nos damos cuenta de lo que nos rodea, no es que sea que somos distraídos, si no que a algunas personas se le necesita decir las cosas claras y sin juegos. De frente y sin temor para que podamos entender las cosas que nos suceden.


	21. Terapia de los ukes

**Antes que nada, quiro agradecer a tods los que leen este fanfic que desde hace mucho cree y oficialmente mañana cumple 3 meses xD (ok eso no xD) la verdad es que agradezco mucho sus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo k, para que decirlo estoy re loca y (Inner: callate ya! ) bueno, este es el capitulo y esto no se acaba aqui, si no hazta que me canse de escribir (eso o me linchen que...bueno ya lo leeran) sin mas Enjoy´s **

**Terapia de los ukes.**

Iba caminado muy aprisa pues se me había hecho súper tarde estudiando para un examen que tenía sobre todos los temas en general.

-DawnPanIno ¿Qué hace por aquí? –preguntó un chico al que conocía bien, era Yuuto Kido.

Iba pasando por un jardín en este caluroso verano cuando me encontré con el chico.

-Voy directo a mi terapia, solo que se me hizo tarde y por eso corto por aquí –le contesté.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?—me preguntó.

Afirmé y ambos caminamos hasta mi consultorio, Hikari nos esperaba afuera, cuando llegamos

-Li-sama – me llamó –ya llegaron ocho de los nueve citados, falta uno, los demás esperan adentro.

Kido y yo entramos estaban, como había dicho Hikari ocho monitos lindísimos en sus sillitas dejando ver mi conferencia para ukes.

-Buenos días –saludé –lamento la demora.

-No se preocupé –dijo uno de ellos -¿por qué Kido esta con usted?

-Por que… bueno él… ¿Es cierto, Kido qué haces aquí? –pregunté con mi voz incoherente.

-Pues… vengo ayudar a la psicóloga con su terapia—les habló a los chicos –ya que me he decidido por la carrera de psicología y quería observar que pasa aquí –mintió.

-Bien si ese es el caso ayudaremos, primero que nada, los he reunido aquí para hacer una terapia entre ukes, vamos a empezar con la primera dinámica, me van a decir su nombre y después el nombre de la persona que les gusta, ya que el primer paso de solucionar algo es admitiendo el problema.

Esta idea la tuve hace un tiempo, junté a todos los ukes de Inazuma eleven para practicarles una conferencia de ukes, hablarles sobre cosas importantes que tenían que saber y así fue como llegaron aquí.

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos por aquí? –señalé la primera silla.

Allí se encontraba un peli-azul muy motivado, quería tips para ligar y eso era muy obvio.

-Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirota y me gusta el capitán Satoru/Mamoru Endo –mencionó con una sonrisa muy plantaba en su cara.

De él seguía un peli-verde con ojos color negro y cual no creería volver a ver en mi vida porque me hacía hablar en refrán.

-Soy Midorikawa Ryuji y soy adicto a el helado… lo siento y me gusta Hiroto Kiyama – se disculpó por su confusa respuesta mientras se sonrojaba.

Los dos chicos de al lado de Reize eran albinos y de ojos color azul.

-Soy Fubuki Shirou y ahora estoy tratando de olvidar a Goenji Shuuya –contó el chico.

-Yo me llamó Suzuno Fuusuke y no me gusta nadie… pero si tuviera una pareja sería Haruya Nagumo –mencionó sonrojado.

Ahora seguía uno de mis pacientes más pequeños, era un niño de ojos y cabello azul.

-Soy Toramaru Utsunomiya y a mi me gusta… -se presentó pero fue interrumpido.

-Goenji, ya lo sabemos –interrumpió Fubuki

-Claro que no, él es un tarado, a mi me gusta Seiya Tobitaka –habló el pequeño dejando sorprendido a los demás.

Ahora seguía un chico de cabello plateado y un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Soy Sakuma Jiou y todos saben que a mi me gusta Kido Yuuto –habló mientras miraba al susodicho que estaba a un lado de mi.

Kido ignoró el comentario y así desvió la mirada para darle seguimiento al próximo chico.

Allí estaba un castaño de ojos azabache callado.

-Soy Ichinose Kazuya y me gusta Domon Asuka –dijo éste

El chico de al lado era un castaño de ojos azules muy inocente y tierno a primera vista, pero con traumantes conversaciones de sexo.

-Soy Tachimukai Yuuki y yo salgo con Tsunami Josuke.

Ahora ya se habían presentado todos cuando…  
>La puerta sonó y contesté con un "adelante" entró un chico castaño de ojos verdes con un peinado punk.<p>

-Lamento la demora, estaba buscando a alguien en su casa pero no estaba –habló

El chico miró en frente observando a todos los presentes, pero se perdió en unos ojos rojos que lo miraban con detenimiento.

-Fudou-kun que bueno que has llegado, bueno ahora, toma asiento y dinos tu nombre completo y el nombre del chico que te gusta –le pedí

El chico recién dejaba una mochila que traía en su espalda al lado de su silla cuando…

-¿Qué? –preguntó exaltado

-Que te presentes –le dije.

-Soy Akio Fudou –dijo con una voz sin chiste.

-Ahora dinos el nombre de la persona que te gusta –le ordené.

_Todos lo miraban con interés, Sakuma con odio y Kido con mucha atención._

_-No me gusta nadie… Si para esto es la terapia será mejor que me vaya –dijo el joven._

_-Fudou, como si no supiéramos por quién babeas todos los días en los entrenamientos –burló Sakuma – o te da miedo decirlo por que esta presente._

_Los otros ukes vieron a Kido de reojo pero éste si notó todas las miradas mientras que cruzaba los brazos y observaba al castaño punk._

_-No me da miedo, bien, mi nombre es Fudou Akio y estoy saliendo con Yuuto Kido ¿Feliz Sakuma? –preguntó el joven._

_Todos nos quedamos con cara de "wow" eso no nos lo esperábamos, mirábamos a Kido y a Fudou pero no teníamos respuestas coherentes._

_-¿Claro, claro y yo de tonto te creo no? –preguntó el parchado con aire sarcástico._

_-De hecho es cierto Sakuma, Fudou y yo llevamos saliendo unos meses, solo que lo habíamos mantenido en secreto –habló Kido que se encontraba sonrojado._

_Dios, Kami y todo lo que sea, yo estaba sorprendida ahora imagínense como estaba el equipo al saber eso y hacerlo publico de esa manera. _

_-Eso es una mentira –se negaba a creer Jiou –Por que… por que…_

_-_Sakuma ¿Estas bien? –le pregunté con voz pasiva.

Él reaccionó muy rápido y era como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó

-Pues Fudou acaba de llegar, se iba a presentar y a decir el nombre de la persona que le gusta –le contesté

-¡Que no voy a hacer eso! –Gritó el chico punk –a mí no me gustan los chicos.

-Por favor Fudou –le dije –eso no es lo que me dijiste en tu terapia.

Todos lo miraron con un aire sorprendido.

-Te dije que solo era agradecimiento –sentenció.

Respiré hondo y volteé a ver a todos mi ukes lindos y violables que se encontraban allí sentaditos, a excepción de Sakuma que mantenía la vista abajo.

-Kido… ¿Podrías irte de esta sesión? Tu y otro grupo tendrá consulta pronto y no me gustaría que oyeras estas cosas –le dije.

-¿por qué? –preguntó él.

-¿Por qué mejor no le haces caso a esta loca psicóloga y te vas? –le dijo Fudou.

-Por qué… ¿acaso no quieres que me quede? –dijo seductoramente.

-Claro que no… has lo que ella diga –susurró enojado Fudou

-Basta chicos, la terapia en parejas será después, allí arreglaran sus problemas –le advertí – ahora si no te vas a ir Kido, te sientas en la sillita desocupada, te presentas y nos dices el nombre de la persona que te gusta.

El chico así lo hizo, se alejo de mi escritorio y se sentó a un lado de Kazemaru. Fudou también hizo lo mismo, solo que él se sentó al lado de Tachimukai.

-Bien Fudou ahora dinos –le hablé.

-Que no me gusta nadie…-gritó enojado.

-Entonces tu Kido, ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre y el del chico que te gusta? –pregunté con mi carita linda.

-Bien, Mi nombre es Kido Yuuto y a mi me gusta Fudou Akio—dijo.

Otra vez la sorpresa vino a nuestros rostros, Sakuma volteó a ver el oji-rojo rápidamente y Fudou se sonrojó.

-¡No digas estupideces! –gritó el castaño del tatuaje.

-No son estupideces, es la verdad –dijo Kido.

-Ya, bien, tranquilos, si van a empezar a discutir los encerrare en un cuarto oscuro durante un día completo –les avisé.

-Eso estaría bien para mí –susurró Kido con una mirada divertida.

No sabía si lo había tomado como una propuesta pervertida así que solté una risita que no mostraba nada de cordura.

-Bien ahora si, ya que hemos estado aquí, empezaremos con esto ya –dije – les daré una hoja de papel y allí escribirán un lemmon con la pareja que mencionaron.

Les repartí una hoja de maquina a cada uno cuando de pronto una pregunta irrumpió mi sala.

-¿qué es un lemmon? –preguntó Ichinose.

-Una escena explicita de Sexo –aclaró Tachimukai.

-Yo quería decirlo –dijo Enojado Kazemaru –si, ósea que tenemos que escribir una escena de sexo en la hoja.

Todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera la mayor pervertida en la historia de la historia.

-Yo no puedo, así que me voy –dijo Kido dejando la hoja en mi escritorio.

Lo detuve por el hombre y lo mire con una sonrisa picarona.

-Decidiste quedarte… ahora harás lo que te diga –susurre´ macabramente

El chico se detuvo por miedo y tomó su hoja.

-¿El lemmon tiene que ser inventado o es necesario que ya haya pasado? –preguntó Toramaru.

-Puesto que aquí todavía hay florecitas que no han florecido… puede ser como gusten –les dije – bien, tiene media hora.

Ellos comenzaron a escribir, noté algunos sonrojos, expresiones de nervios, algunos escondían sus escritos para que nadie lo viera y les dijeran pervertidos.

Así la media hora pasó. Recogí todas las hojas y fue cuando…

-Ya se pueden ir –les dije.

Ellos me miraron con confusión y los corrí del lugar. Ahora si ¡por fin tendría una colección de lemmons particular! Empecé a leer el primero, pertenecía a Suzuno, empezaba así:

* * *

><p>Jeje les dejare en suspenso xD<p> 


	22. Lemmon de Suzuno

_**Lemmon de Suzuno.**_

_Era una noche nevada, hacía frío, el viento entumecía todo el cuerpo, era invierno, casi la fecha de navidad._

_Todas las casas se iluminaban por hermosas luces que daban ese brillo especial navideño, arboles cubiertos de la blanca nieve._

_-Suzuno –susurró el chico con el que paseaba._

_-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté tímidamente._

_-Te amo –soltó de la nada._

_Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y me sentí especial y feliz, yo estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo Haruya._

_-Yo…ta…también -dije susurrando._

_Llegamos a la casa de él, hacia mucho fría afuera y caía una tormenta._

_-Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, no puedo permitir que te vayas –me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano._

_-¿Crees que sea correcto? –le pregunté_

_El vivía solo al igual que yo ya que éramos huérfanos._

_-Claro que si… llevamos más de dos años saliendo Suzu-chan ¿no crees que ya es hora de hacerlo bien? –habló el pelirrojo en mi oído._

_Me sonrojé por su proposición, pero yo sabía que siempre Nagumo iba a estar a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara.  
>Encendió la chimenea para no morir de frío.<em>

_Estábamos abrazados en el piso de madera, era la primera vez que me sentía así de protegido y cálido._

_Él empezó a besar mis labios, después mis mejillas bajando a mi cuello._

_-Nee... Haruya-kun –dije con voz melosa –No…creo poder… tengo miedo…_

_-Te diría que confiaras en mí, pero dudo hacerlo bien, no he tenido practica desde aquella vez–dijo recordando una vez que estuvieron juntos._

_-No me lo recuerdes –dije sonrojado._

_Ambos nos reíamos al recordar aquella situación. _

_Siguió besándome sin piedad alguna, sentía su respiración, sus dientes dando pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello._

_-Gazelle hoy serás todo mío –dijo mientras arrancaba mi playera._

_-Tengo que decirte que… no te permitiré ser el seme –susurré_

_Él pareció enojarse y me recostó sobre el piso subiéndose en mí._

_Sus piernas y las mías estaban entre cruzadas, pero aun así podía sentir su pequeño "bulto" tocando de vez en cuando mi entrepierna y después mi "bulto" _

_Debo admitir que eso me estremecía tanto que causaba una reacción allí abajo. _

_-¡Espera Burn! –grité._

_Estaba tan concentrado sintiendo a mi pareja tanto que olvidé poner atención, traté de zafarme en cuanto pude, pataleando pero no sirvió._

_-¿Puedes quedarte quieto? –preguntó con esos fogosos ojos que me encantaban. _

_-Es que…_

_Fue cuando lo sentí, su mano penetrando mi pantalón y jugando con mi ansioso miembro. _

_-Agh –no podía articular nada coherente, solo gemir._

_-Gazelle, relájate ¿quieres? –dijo con su mano aun en donde estaba y dándome un beso en la frente. _

_En ese momento quitó todo rastro de ropa en mí y pude sentir un primer dedo dentro._

_Gemí del dolor. Otro dedo más entró en mí, luego un tercero, haciendo movimientos que ayudaran a entrar fácilmente._

_-¿Listo?—me preguntó_

_Asentí cerrando mis ojos._

_Entró en mí y empezó a embestir muy fuerte, yo solo gritaba cosa que parecía excitarle mucho a Haruya._

_Pasó lo que pasa en los "lemmons" y terminamos_

_Después de todo lo que hicimos caí rendido y Haruya a un lado de mí. _

_Dormimos abrazados esa noche. _

_Y fin. _

Como nota de este capi desde mi punto de vista: Suzuno es un masoquista que necesita calidez, pero no lo va a decir por que le da vergüenza.

**Quiza no sea un lemmon, pero estuvo tiernamente cursi! xD **

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y gomen por nio subir conti rápido xD**


	23. Lemmon de Kazemaru

_**Lemmon de Kazemaru.**_

_Estaba esperando, ésta era la hora en que Endo salía a entrenar, le pedí ayuda a Midorikawa._

_-Date prisa –le dije a mi amigo._

_-Kazemaru, esta es la peor idea que haz tenido –dijo el cabeza de helado –bien, ahora quítate la ropa._

_Me sonrojé._

_Empecé a hacerlo, lo único que me faltaban eran mis bóxer._

_Estábamos en la casa de Endo, había formulado un plan para tentarlo y seducirlo, hacer que él me tomara._

_Habíamos entrado por la ventana._

_-Anda, Endo no tarda en llegar –dijo Reize._

_Me quité mi ropa interior._

_-Si que lo tienes pequeño –rió mi "amigo"_

_Me llené de pena._

_-Estás celoso por que estoy mejor que tú –le presumí._

_Reize me ignoró, buscó en su mochila mientras metía mi ropa en ella._

_-Olvidé el listón rojo –dijo con algo de pena –y traje una cuerda –mencionó_

_-Vaya que eres tonto –insulté._

_-Bueno al menos no la tengo tan pequeña –gritó_

_Me lancé contra él estaba enojado, ¡Por qué decía eso! No era pequeña, estaba normal, forcejeamos, me amarró con su cuerda sin ninguna gracia y después me golpeó la cara, mientras como no podía zafarme lo mordí en su hombro derecho._

_La puerta de abajo se abrió. Era Endo_

_-Me voy –dijo Mido –Mucha suerte._

_Tomó su mochila y salió por la ventana, dejándome solo, sangrando por la boca, atado y desnudo, me eché a la cama del capitán y ahí fue cuando llegó._

_-Kazemaru qué pasó… ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué estas aquí? –me preguntó._

_-Endo… yo fui… no lo comprenderías –le dije._

_Endo pasó a desamarrarme._

_-Seguro que estás bien –volvió a preguntar._

_-Si –contesté dándole un abrazo._

_A propósito traté de que mi masculinidad tocara la pierna de Endo .Sentí como él se estremeció. _

_-Kazemaru… -dijo susurrándome en el oído aun abrazado a mí._

_-Endo… gracias –dije con mi linda voz._

_-Perdón…-musitó._

_Seguíamos arriba de la cama, él me recostó un poco y besó mi cuello. _

_Mi plan ¿había funcionado? _

_-¿Perdonarte por qué? –dije con algo de inocencia en mis palabras._

_-Por lo que voy a hacerte –dijo._

_Empezó a quitarse la playera y a besarme cuando sentí que su mano tocaba mi miembro._

_Empezó a masajear mi muslo parecía que eso lo excitara al igual que yo, su miembro podía verse erguido y que decir el mío si yo estaba completamente desnudo. _

_Cuando razoné vi que Endo estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo igual de desnudo y me seguía besando._

_Sentía como su órgano me rozaba erizando mi piel._

_-Capitán… quiero algo más que besos—hablé._

_Creo que al oír mi voz, él se desconcentró._

_-Kazemaru… me gustas desde hace mucho y yo… Soy hombre y tenerte aquí...así, lo siento no me pude resistir—dijo Endo._

_-A mí también me gustas—le dije mientras le robaba un beso._

_-¿Entonces esta bien si te hago mío?—preguntó un poco tímido._

_Como decirle que sí sin que sonara urgido._

_-Al menos que quieres que yo te haga mío primero—bromee _

_El sonrió y masturbo mi miembro haciendo salir un poco de pre-semen el cual tomó con un dedo y utilizó para lubricar mí entrada._

_Después de poner 3 dedos dentro abriendo un poco decidió penetrarme._

_Debo decir que se sentía bien tenerlo dentro, hasta que empezó a embestir, el dolor más placer era tan excitante._

_Cada vez más rápido._

_-Ah, Endo-gritaba aferrándome a su espalda _

_-¿Más rápido?—preguntó el castaño._

_Asentí tímidamente y él hizo lo suyo._

_Después de un rato más._

_-Ya no aguanto, me voy a correr—le advertí _

_El no dijo nada y empezó a masturbarme haciendo que dicho acto se adelantara._

_Pasó su mano por mi fluido y lo embarró en mí pecho._

_Fue cuando sentí esa sensación dentro de mí también Endo se había corrido._

_-Pensé que lo tendría bajo control, pero me encantas tanto que no creo que pudiera contenerlo más—habló._

_Él cayó arriba de mí y ambos dormimos._

_Fin._


	24. Lemmon de Ichinose

_**Lemmon de Ichinose.**_

_La practica de los unicornios había terminado, Mark y Dylan estaban desaparecidos desde hace ya un rato._

_-Hey Ichinose –habló Domon-¿Podrías acompañarme a las duchas?_

_Asentí._

_Todos se habían ido y a esa hora las duchas siempre estaban solas.  
>Caminamos por los pasillos.<em>

_-¡Ah!...Mark… ¡ah!_

_-¡Ya no lo soporto más…Dylan me voy a correr!_

_Esas eran claramente las voces de nuestros compañeros, Domon las oyó e igual que yo nos pusimos nerviosos.  
>Llegamos a los vestidores.<em>

_-¡Ah! –gritos se oían desde la última regadera_

_Miré a Domo y él a mí, Fuimos a ver que pasaba.  
>Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.<em>

_-¿Ichinose? ¿Domon? –era Dylan el delantero que salía sonrojado._

_-¿Qué pasa Dylan? –detrás de él salió Mark de la misma ducha e igual de mojado._

_Ambos traían una toalla y marcas de besos en sus cuerpos._

_-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?—preguntó Dylan._

_-Bueno, tenían mucho ruido así que decidimos saber que pasaba –habló Domon._

_-¿E-Estaban teniendo sexo? –pregunté inocentemente._

_Hubo un silencio, Mark abrazó a Dylan por la cintura._

_-Es hora de que sepan… Dylan y yo llevamos saliendo varios años y somos novios… y si Ichinose, estábamos teniendo sexo –habló Mark_

_-Espero que comprendan nuestra situación y también que lo le cuenten esto a nadie –suplicó Keith_

_-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Domon—Pero no sería mejor que no hicieran "eso" en las duchas_

_-Ah…eso –dijo Mark—Realmente la última ducha de esta sala es la mas grande y con cerradura por dentro y fuera, además el agua siempre sale caliente._

_-Quizá deba probarla –susurró Domon._

_Todos lo miramos, debía ser más específico, si se refería a "tomar un baño" o utilizarla como Dylan y Mark haciendo "eso"._

_-Úsala –dijo Mark jalando a Domon adentro._

_-Sique es grande –dijo él._

_-Si, la cual es perfecta para dos personas –habló Dylan._

_En ese momento me aventaron hacía el baño, caí arriba de Domon y la puerta se cerró, tratamos de abrirla, pero no servía._

_-¡Déjenos salir! –gritaba._

_-Ahora saben nuestro secreto –dijo Mark –Tengo que deshacerme de ustedes… pero eso seria muy molesto._

_-Prometemos no decirle a nadie –decía Domon –Pero déjenos salir._

_-Domon… no acabas de decir que querías probar la ducha –preguntó Dylan._

_Me sonroje._

_-Vendremos por ustedes más tarde –advirtió Kruger—Cuando su orientación sexual sea igual a la nuestra._

_Me puse nervioso y la puerta de las duchas se cerró._

_-¿Y qué haremos? –pregunté_

_-Quizá debamos hacerles caso –dijo Domon._

_Me sonroje de nuevo, trate de respirar, pero era casi imposible._

_-Tomaré un baño –dijo él y empezó a desnudarse._

_-¿Planeas quitarte toda la ropa enfrente de mí? –pregunté_

_Él sonrió._

_-Ja, hablas como chica –dijo él –te aseguro que lo que tengo yo, lo tienes tú, así que no hay por que tener pena ¿no?_

_Vaya excusa, pero él tenía razón. _

_Abrió la llave del agua y Mark y Dylan tenían razón, el agua salía caliente. _

_Si, tener a Domon así sin playera enfrente de mí, hice lo mismo, me quite mi prenda superior. _

_Domon me miró. _

–_Sabes Ichinose, tengo algo que decirte—habló él._

_Le presté atención._

–_Cuando estuvimos en Japón, estuve observando que Kazemaru estaba enamorado del capitán, también Tsunami y Tachimukai se querían… entonces yo me preguntaba si… sabes que mejor olvídalo—habló mientras tomaba agua de la regadera y se mojaba su cara._

_Lo sabía, sabía en que estaba pensando Domon, tantos años como amigos lo habían vuelto legible._

–_Me gustas—dije con un tono tímido._

_Asuka se sorprendió, desde hace tiempo quería quitarme la pena y decirle lo que sentía…_

_Él me abrazó._

_¿Entonces me correspondía?_

_Las manos Domon me abrazaban, mientras él me besaba _

–_¿Podríamos hacerlo?—preguntó_

_Asentí de nuevo, ahora era lo que más quería._

_Cerramos por dentro la ducha por sí llegaban Mark y Dylan no pudieran abrir._

_Domon me quitó mis shorts, solo traía un bóxer pequeño de color negro, dejando ver mis piernas color canela y…_

– _¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? –preguntó._

–_Si quiero—dije._

_Domon bajó sus pantalones y se los quitó, luego…_

– _Te amo—Susurré._

–_Igual yo-contestó_

_El peli-azul metió la mano en mi bóxer, empezó a masturbar, después de un rato quitó la prenda dejando un miembro erecto y a un yo gimiendo de placer._

_No se quería quedarme atrás y comencé a lamer el cuello de mi amigo, a dar pequeñas mordidas a besar desesperadamente, cuando de pronto algo me detuvo. Domon había metido un dedo en mi entrada. Un gritó se desprendió de mí al sentir un segundo dedo que abrían y cerraban dentro para acostumbrar a la cavidad._

–_¿Seguro que quieres continuar?—preguntó mi captor._

–_Si, ya lo dije… y si no quieres hacerlo tú… entonces serás mi uke—sentencié_

_Entonces no sé que movimiento hizo que me estaba cargando mientras me sostenía con piernas abiertas contra la pared a la altura de su cintura._

_Estaba completamente a su merced.  
>Domon comenzó a masturbarse rápida y plácidamente, quizá esto le parecía un sueño.<br>De pronto el tercer dedo._

▬ _¡Ah! –grité, el dolor mas el placer, una sensación excitante y aun faltaba lo mejor._

_Lo sentí dentro, él tenía un miembro considerablemente grande en ese agujerito que parecía que explotaría.  
>Empezó a embestir haciendo que gritara, gimiera y jadeara cosa que excitaba más al Peli azul haciendo que le "diera" más fuerte.<em>

▬ _¡Ah! –Jadeé __– __¡Ah! –Suspiré -¡Do…Domon!__ –__ Murmuraba y gritaba. _

_Yo solo cerraba mis ojitos y disfrutaba._

_Y luego él volvió a masturbarme al compás de las embestidas. Después de un largo rato así. Domon derramó su semilla dentro de mí. Un líquido espeso color blanco Transparente, viscoso y cálido._

_Yo también me vine._

_¿Esto enserio había pasado? _

_En ese momento sentí como alguien entraba a las duchas._

_Tomamos unas toallas de por ahí cerca. Y la puerta se abrió_

–_Somos nosotros—dijo Dylan._

_Abrimos por dentro y ellos por fuera._

–_Tenían razón—habló Mark_

–_Razón ¿En qué?—pregunté tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo._

–_Que esa ducha en cómoda y especiosa, pero los gritos se oyen desde muy lejos—rió Keith._

_Que pena._

–_Y se nota que lo disfrutaron—burló Mark_

_Domon solo rió._

–_Pero ahora ésta ducha es nuestra—dijo Asuka._

_Ahora si Fin _


	25. Lemmon de Midorikawa

_**Una disculpa a todos los lectores que están pendientes de éste fic, una disculpa enorme por el capitulo anterior, el de Ichinose, no aparece completo y ya lo puse bien, agradezco los "muchos" comentarios que he recibido y espero más si no es mucho pedir.**_

_**Lemmon de Midorikawa.**_

_Antes, ese día había ayudado a Kazemaru a ser "violado" por el capitán, pero el tonto me mordió y me dolía, estaba tirado en mi cama cuando sonó el timbre._

_Fui a abrir cuando…_

_-¿Hiroto? –pregunté al verlo enfrente de mi, después de mi fallido intento por declararme. _

_Tenía miedo._

_-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó_

_Entró y le ofrecí algo de tomar, no quiso nada._

_-Hoy tuve mi terapia con una psicóloga loca –dijo –le hablé de Endo y…de ti _

_Lo miré sorprendido._

_-¿De mí? ¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunté_

_-Le dije que te había besado… y ella habló sobre el helado de pepino –narraba._

_Me puse nervioso._

_-Sabes… -dije -¿No t-Te gustaría comer helado de pepino? –pregunté aun nervioso._

_-No –contestó Hiroto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí –Lo que mas me gustaría ahora sería meter mi "pepino" en tu "helado" –dijo sensual mordiendo mi oreja._

_Me sonrojé._

_Hiroto me aventó a mi cama subiéndose arriba de mí._

_-¿Sabes que me dijo esa loca? –preguntó Hiroto besando mi cuello._

_-Ah…H-Hiroto ¡Detente! –pedía a gritos._

_-Me dijo que te violara –susurró_

_Temblé de miedo._

_Tenía al chico que me gustaba arriba de mí y empezó a quitarme mi playera._

_-¡Basta Grann! –le grité._

_Vio la marca de la mordida de que me hizo mi amigo._

_-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó un poco preocupado._

_-Kazemaru me mordió –dije sereno._

_Hiroto paró y me miró a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué? –cuestionó confundido._

_-Por que… le dije que tenía su pene muy pequeño y me golpeó –aclaré –pero después lo amarré con una cuerda._

_-Y porqué le dijiste eso si no has visto a Kaze desnudo –preguntó_

_Lo miré a los ojos un tanto sonrojado como diciendo "Si, ya lo hice", Hiroto rápidamente se levantó de arriba de mí._

_Después me sentí culpable, yo amaba a mi Kiyama y ahora él pensaba que yo tenía algo que ver con… Kazemaru._

_-Lamento haber tratado de tomarte –se disculpó sentado en el piso._

—_Yo no estoy saliendo con Kazemaru –dije_

_Quería volver a lo que Hiroto estaba haciendo, se sentía bien._

_-Hiroto, tú me gustas y mucho –dije besando los labios de mi niño._

_Él me correspondió y volvió a tirarme a la cama._

_Sonó mi celular. _

_-Aló –contestó Hiroto._

_-"¿Mido? Necesito verte es urgente, soy Kazemaru."_

_Hiro colgó._

_-Tú amiguito llamó, parece ser importante… si vuelve a llamar, pon el altavoz –me amenazó mi pelirrojo._

_Por arte de magia, Kazemaru volvió a llamar y como buen amante que soy, puse el altavoz._

"—_Por qué me colgaste –Kazemaru sonaba enojado._

_-Es que… no importa, ¿qué pasó? –le pregunté._

_-Lo que pasa es que cuando me dejaste desnudo en la cama… aun después de que me golpeaste—refunfuñaba mi amigo._

_-Espera… tú me mordiste, tenía que hacer algo –dije con voz serena aun acostado en mi cama._

_Hiroto tenía mala finta, parece que no le hubiera gustado nada saber que vi a Kaze desnudo, ¡ni que fuera un gran logro!_

_Me tiró de los pantalones y me los quitó…_

_-Espera Kaze… te llamo después ¿si? –pregunté al ver que Hiroto quería deshacerse de mi ropa interior._

_-Si me cuelgas, prometo jamás a volverte a hablar y comerme todo el helado de las neverías del mundo y no dejarte nada—me amenazó._

_-tú no puedes hacer eso –dije._

_Fue cuando Hiro-chan arranco mis bóxers._

_Me sorprendí bastante._

_-Kaze, en serio, no puedo hablar contigo ahora…-dije con una voz nerviosa._

_-Si, claro, ¿Qué tienes que hacer más importante que yo?... Te necesito ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? –me preguntó._

_Hiro hizo un gesto de celos en su cara, fue cuando comenzó a lamer "eso" de mí. _

_-Ah, Arg –sentí como mordió la punta de mi miembro._

_-Mido ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kaze del otro lado de mi teléfono. Sonaba preocupado._

_-Eh… Si… ah –dije, aunque mis gemidos no estuvieran en desacuerdo._

_-Midorikawa Ryuji, no me digas que te estas masturbando pensando en Hiroto—dijo el peli-azul –otra vez._

_Pude oír una risita burlona de parte de Hiroto, yo ya estaba completamente erecto._

_-¡No es eso! –Grité sonrojado –Solo que…_

_-Kazemaru…-dijo Hiroto arrebatándome mi celular –espero que no nos molestes en un rato ¿Si?_

_-¿Hiroto? –Preguntó Kaze –Si es así, me hubieran dicho desde un principio y hubiera colgado_

_-Que bueno que me entiendas –dijo Hiroto._

_-Pues…Colgaré, -dijo Ichirota—Hiroto-kun, asegúrate que Midorikawa sufra, o tan siquiera que no se vuelva a parar en toda su vida._

_-Eso haré… créeme" –dijo el pelirrojo_

_Kaze colgó…_

_Me sentí nervioso y ansioso por que Hiro-chan hubiera hecho todo eso. _

_-¿En dónde estábamos? –preguntó Hiro._

_-En que…-me sonrojé –en que te ibas a ir y me ibas a dejar aquí…_

_-Mido… si te fuera a dejar aquí… no me hubiera esforzado en dejarte así -dijo señalando mi miembro._

_Me sonrojé más._

_Hiroto se empezó a quitar su ropa, no quise detenerlo, porque realmente quería verlo denudo, pero… sabía a donde iba llevar esto y… ¡me iba a doler muchísimo!_

_Subió arriba de mí, yo estaba un poco nervioso._

_-No me gusta que Kazemaru este contigo… me pone… celoso—dijo._

_Me sonrojé por su comentario._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novio Ryuuji Midorikawa?—me preguntó._

_Nos miramos fijamente como esperando que saltara a sus brazos diciendo "te amo y vivieron felices para siempre"_

_-Estas a punto de violarme ¿Crees que quiero ser tu pareja? –pregunté indignado._

_-Bueno, en ese caso pararé –dijo él _

_-No seas tonto, me gustas y mucho, quiero que sigas y…-desvié la mirada—quiero que seas mi novio._

_-Era lo que quería escuchar—dijo él y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Se recostó sobre mí y empezamos a besarnos, su lengua en mi boca, su saliva con la mía._

—_Pruébame—dijo Hiroto con una voz sensual mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama._

_Sabía a lo que se refería, empecé a lamer y chupar su miembro, ya sé por que en Alíen todos le tenían respeto, era el más "dotado con ciertos atributos que lo hacían ser un líder alfa"_

_Podía oír los gemidos de mi lindo pelirrojo, gritando y jadeando mientras jugaba con mi cabello, deshaciendo mi peinado._

—_Es suficiente—dijo él._

_Me detuve y Hiro me besó. _

_De un rápido movimiento me puso boca abajo, y me penetró sin consideración alguna._

— _¡Duele!—grité como loco._

_Claro, ¿Qué Hiro no sabía que antes se tenía que lubricar la entrada? _

—_Aguanta un poco—dijo él mientras empujaba su miembro en mi entradita—Me moveré –advirtió una vez que me vio un poco calmado._

_Empezó a embestir tratando de encontrar mi punto, me sacudía, realmente se sentía bien. _

—_Hiro me voy a correr—grité mientras tomaba su cuello._

—_Espera un poco más—dijo él con una sonrisa mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte y más profundo._

—_Ya no aguanto—solté dejando caer todo el líquido blanco entre nosotros._

_Fue cuando sentí una sensación y una mezcla como la que acabada de salir de mí, pero saliendo de mi trasero y resbalando por mi entre pierna._

—_Pensé que aguantaría… pero creo que terminé viniéndome también—musitó con una sonrisa._

_Me dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, se levantó y se empezó a vestir._

—_Ahora que esta claro que los dos nos amamos, quiero que sapas que vendré a tu casa más seguido a hacer esto—susurró._

_Me levanté rápidamente, me dolía mi espalda baja y mis piernas no tenían la fuerza necesaria para levantarse._

—_Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora—dijo Kiyama saliendo de mi casa. _

_Fin._


	26. Lemmon de Toramaru

_**Lemmon de Toramaru**_

_Un día en el restaurante Tora.  
>Entraba un chico con el perfil de pandillero y se sentó en una mesa.<br>-Hola ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –preguntó un pelirroja._

_-¿Qué me recomienda? –cuestionó el chico_

_-Puede pedir el especial "tora" –dijo Nonomi, luego se le quedo viendo al chico – Ese es el uniforma e Raimon ¿cierto?_

_El chico la miró._

_-Si… soy Seiya Tobitaka y estoy en el equipo de futbol –se presentó._

_-Wow, ¿Entonces conoces a Tora-kun?—preguntó la chica._

_Tobitaka asintió tímidamente._

_Nonomi le habló al chico mencionado (ósea yo) y fui con ellos._

_-Ah… Tobitaka-san –dije sonrojado._

_-Hola—saludó_

_-Tora, pídele la orden al cliente –habló Nonomi._

_Solo asentí y ella se fue a preparar algunas entregas._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedir? –pregunté sacando una libreta._

_-A ti –susurró _

_Estoy seguro de que me sonroje._

_-Lo siento, discúlpame ¿si? –dijo mientras salía del restaurant._

_Me quede confundido, pero decidí no tomarle mucha importancia._

_Unas horas más tarde._

_La puerta de la casa de Tobitaka sonó._

_-Voy—gritó Seiya desde adentro._

_Abrió._

_-Toramaru ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido._

_Entré sin que me importara y cerré la puerta._

_-Vine a dejar mí última orden del día, para el cliente Tobitaka que pidió una orden especial de Toramaru._

_Tobitaka se sorprendió mucho._

_Me abalance sobre mi sempai y comencé a besarlo._

_-Tora… deberías detenerte… no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto—dijo el._

_-Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo—dije tratando de hacer un puchero._

_-Pero aun eres muy pequeño y yo quiero esperarte—dijo sin verme a los ojos._

_-¿Tienes miedo verdad?—pregunté sin consideración._

_-No—tartamudeó—solo que no quiero hacerlo eso es todo._

_-Tienes miedo de no ser tan perfecto como Goenji ¿cierto?—volví a preguntar._

_-¿Estas seguro que estuvo bien elegirme a mí?—me preguntó_

_Lo besé y asentí._

_El me quitó mi playera._

_Me acariciaba al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la ropa, para después quitarse la suya.  
>Tobitaka besó mi cuello yo solo me dejaba llevar por el otro. <em>

_-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir? –preguntó Tobitaka _

_-Si—contesté tímidamente._

_Seiya me tenía abajo, separó mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi entre pierna, subiendo un poco mas llego a mi miembro el cual comenzó a lamer, morder y luego lo metió a su boca, metiendo y sacando haciendo que me excitara. _

_Pero yo no me podía quedar atrás, comencé a masturbar el miembro de Tobitaka haciendo que soltara débiles gemidos que me excitaban haciendo que mis manos actuaran con mayor velocidad._

_Ahora que los dos estaban "prendidos", la mano del mayor pasó por mi boca fue cuando comprendí los que debía hacer.  
>Con mi lengua lamí los dedos de mi captor, llenándolas de una caliente y excitante cantidad de saliva.<em>

_Tobitaka retiró su mano y la llevó a mi parte trasera donde metió un primer dedo para lubricar la cavidad._

_Yo solo gemía de placer haciendo que el mayor metiera otro dedo dejando la entrada un poco más "penetrable"._

_De un momento a otro cambié de posición con Tobitaka dejándolo debajo de mí, me senté en el abdomen del defensa, y éste sacó su mano de la cavidad, fue cuando me senté en el miembro erecto del peli-morado, un gemido de dolor salió por parte de los dos, yo subía y bajaba miss caderas mientras me "auto penetraba" pero Seiya no podía seguir haciendo eso, así que giró y me tuvo su disposición mientras seguía dentro comenzó a embestir al mismo ritmo con el que masturbaba mi miembro._

_Yo gritaba y jadeaba._

_Después de un rato, ambos nos vinimos._

_-¿Por qué tenías miedo de hacerlo conmigo?—dije un poco cansado._

_-No se, tenía miedo de que me dijeras que Goenji lo hacia mejor—habló_

_-Si te elegí a ti fue por algo, me gustas y te quiero—hablé_

_Él me sonrió y me abrazó._

_-Además tú lo haces mejor que él—le mencioné._

_Fin_


	27. Lemmon de Tachimukai

**Lemmon de Tachimukai**

_Hoy tocaría arrestar a uno de los mafiosos más importantes y peligrosos del país_

—_Endo-san, aquí esta lo que me encargo—dije._

—_Muy bien Tachimukai—contestó él._

_Nuestra organización, la ESR había, mandado a un escuadrón por ese sujeto, en nuestro equipo había cuatro integrantes.  
>Endo Mamoru el jefe del equipo, astuto y eficaz, Shuuya Goenji el rudo e inteligente, Kiyama Hiroto rápido y con muchas fuentes de información y por último Yuuki Tachimukai el nuevo y mensajero del equipo. <em>

_Nuestra misión era difícil, encontrar al dueño de una poderosa mafia y de clubes de sexo, hoy era el día en que atraparíamos a Tsunami Josuke._

—_Endo, todo listo—habló Hiroto._

_Ese hombre estaba a punto de dar un intercambio de millones de dólares por armas peligrosas._

_Nuestra misión era detener a ambos con las manos en la masa._

_Habíamos llegado al lugar correcto, yo iba con Hiroto y bajamos del auto._

—_Es él—dijo el pelirrojo._

— _¿El de cabello rosa?—pregunté_

_Hiro afirmó. _

—_Objetivo divisado Endo—habló mi compañero por su radio._

—_Muy bien—dijo el capitán—nosotros ya localizamos al comprador._

_Observamos por un rato, ellos, Tsunami y su comprador de nombre Hijitaka hablaban dentro del restaurant._

—_Alto allí ¡Policía federal!—entramos a la acción con mano armada._

_Todos los presentes en el lugar entraron en pánico y confusión y comenzaron a correr._

_La multitud no nos dejaba pasar. Íbamos en contra corriente._

_Salí del lugar por la puerta trasera por donde habían salido antes los malos, fue cuando me dieron un golpe en la cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento._

_Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación oscura iluminada por una gran ventana, la luna era mi única luz._

—_Veo que despertaste—dijo una voz que provenía de un sillón._

_Yo estaba sentado en una cama._

_Busqué mi arma en mi cinturón, pero no la encontré, tampoco mi ropa._

_Traía puesto un traje negro de licra, unos shorts muy pequeños y ajustados y arriba una camisa negra fácil de quitar, mis pies estaban amarrados._

— _¿Buscas esto?—dijo la voz del sillón mostrando mi pistola y mi placa de policía._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?—pregunté desesperado._

_El hombre del sillón se levantó y se acercó a mi dejando que la luz de afuera dejara al descubierto su rostro._

—_Soy Tsunami Josuke, estás en uno de mis bares clandestinos y tu ropa fue quemada—habló._

_De repente se acercó a mí, su respiración encontró mi cuello y después lamió mi oreja._

—_Niños como tú no debería de jugar a los policías con malos como yo—habló mientras se subía a la cama acorralándome en la cabecera._

—_Mi equipo llegará pronto—susurré_

— _¿Confías en el GPS de tú celular?—respondió._

_Ese hombre revisó todo de mí, incluso me quitó TODA mi ropa y me puso ésta._

— _¿Qué te parece si jugamos?—dijo tentándome._

—_A qué—cuestioné._

_Ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar._

—_Son tres agentes ¿cierto?—me preguntó, yo respondí con un "si"—bueno, mandaré a tres de mis mejores sexo servidores con cada uno, si los tres los rechazan, me dejaré atrapar e iré a prisión, si alguno acepta dejaré que te salven, pero yo huiré, pero si los tres aceptan y ninguno te busca, tú me pertenecerás._

_Trague saliva. _

_Iba a mandar a unos chicos fáciles por mis superiores, éste hombre era muy confiado, si creía que se iban a dejar engañar por un poco de sexo, estaba muy equivocado._

—_Acepto tu reto—dije con confianza._

_Tsunami sacó su celular._

—_Kazemaru, dile a Midorikawa y a Fubuki que llegaran clientes muy importantes, denles su mejor servicio, si, el completo y convénzanlos a toda costa, son agentes especiales que preguntaran por mí._

_Josuke colgó._

—_Entonces esperemos que vengan pro ti—dijo mientras que con mis esposas sujetaba mis manos—ahora se lindo y disfruta._

_En otro lugar._

—_Fue secuestrado, vi como lo metían al auto de ese mafioso—decía Hiroto._

—_Entonces sigámoslo—ordenó Endo._

—_La señal de su localizador viene de un table dance—habló Goenji—cuyo dueño es nuestro sospechoso. _

_Los tres fueron a lugar donde habían quedado. Y entraron…_

_Dos lindas chicas saludaron, tenía unas minifaldas muy provocativas, unas mayas sexys y tacones de prostituta, que decir de los escotes, eran muy provocadores, lastima que las chicas estuvieran planas._

—_Lo siento chicas, pero somos agentes especiales de la policía, buscamos a Tsunami Josuke—dijo Endo._

—_¡Ah!—exclamó una peli azul—Los estábamos esperando._

—_Por favor acompáñeme—dijo la peli verde abrazando a Hiroto._

—_¡Fubuki—gritó Kazemaru—tú entretén al pelos parados, yo me quedo con el castaño._

_Kazemaru se llevó a Endo, Fubuki a Goenji y Midorikawa a Hiroto, cada uno entró a una habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave._

—_Si quieres la llave puedes buscarla—dijo Kazemaru metiendo la llave en su falda._

_Endo se sorprendió._

—_Lo siento, no me gustan las chicas fáciles como tú—respondió._

— _¿Y quién te dijo que soy una chica?—preguntó Kaze tirándose a la cama del cuarto de una forma sexy._

_En otra habitación._

— _¿A qué jugaremos?—preguntó Midorikawa muy feliz._

—_Tengo que salir de aquí para rescatar a mi compañero—explicó el pelirrojo._

—_¡Anda juguemos!—dijo Mido abrazando al oji verde—Cuando éste satisfecho te dejaré ir. _

— _¿A qué quieres jugar?—preguntó Kiyama._

—_Bueno… _

_En el último cuarto._

—_Soy Shirou Fubuki—se presentó—tengo la misión de entretenerte mientras mi jefe lo pida_

—_Tu jefe ¿Es Tsunami?—preguntó Goenji._

_Fubu asintió._

—_Déjame salir y te daré lo que tu pidas—habló el oji negro._

—_¿Sabes que soy el sexo servidos más caro?—presumió el peli gris._

—_Te daré todo el dinero que quieras—habló Shuuya tratando de llegar a un trato._

—_No busco dinero—dijo Fubu—pero te dejaré salir si me das lo que quiero—mencionó el chico mientras se acercaba a Shuuya._

— _¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el peli crema._

—_Quiero un buen sexo—soltó Fubu mientras le robaba un beso al policía._

_Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura…_

—_Parece que tus amigos te han abandonado—dijo Tsunami-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato no?—preguntó._

_Yo sabía que ellos me iban a rescatar, pero ¡por qué me abandonaron!_

_Endo x Kazemaru:_

_Kaze comenzó a masturbarse de forma sexy._

—_Deberías probar las cosas buenas—dijo él, luego se levantó de la cama y fue con el capitán de la misión._

_Lo abrazó y después besó su cuello._

_EN OTRO CUARTO:_

— _¿De qué trata el juego?—preguntó el oji verde._

—_Mira, yo haré lo que quiera contigo sin que tú te quejes, si ganas yo dejo que te vayas a rescatar a tu amigo y por mi jefe, si yo gano…te violo._

_El pelirrojo temió por su virginidad, que quería entregarle a Endo, sin embargo Tachi era más importante así que accedió._

_CUERTO DE GOENJI X FUBU_

— _¿Sexo de calidad?—preguntó confundido el peli crema._

—_Puedes dármelo o quieres que te encierre aquí y que supliques que te saqué mientras gritas mi nombre—dijo muy confiado Fubuki._

_Goenji tiró al menor a la cama subiéndose arriba de él entrelazando sus piernas._

—_El que suplicara que lo saque serás tú—susurró Goenji al oído del pequeño diciendo el doble sentido sus palabras, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja._

_TSUNAMI X TACHI _

_El peli rosa se acercaba a mí, con sus manos tocaba mis piernas, lentamente mis muslos, yo tenía miedo._

—_Trabajas para alguien ¿Cierto?—pregunté tratando de desamarrar mis manos._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó el mayor._

_Cayó en mi trampa._

—_Dime como se llama y te dejare poseer mi cuerpo tanto como quieras._

_El se acercó sin ninguna intención de dejarme ir._

—_Debo admitir que no conozco la identidad de mi jefe, el solo me ordena por medio de cartas—habló él._

_Besó mis manos esposadas._

—_Veo que sabes mucho de mí, así que no te pongas celoso—me dijo._

_De repente mi camisa fue desprendida, lamió mi abdomen, mis tetillas, mordiéndome y excitándome, se encimó en mi recostándome en la cama, besaba mi cuello mientras pude sentir su rodilla en mi entre pierna._

_ENDO KAZE._

_Kaze seguía besando el cuello de Endo._

—_No puedes besarme porque ambos somos hombres –dijo el ingenuo capitán._

— _¿Acaso está mal?—preguntó Kaze haciendo un puchero—Yo estaba pensando en violarte—musitó con una sonrisa sínica._

_El peli azul le desprendió la camisa al castaño, mientras éste se ponía nervioso._

_(Y puso a prueba su plan para violar a Endo el cual funcionó, y le enseñó al capitán a no ser tan inocente)_

_HIRO MIDO._

_El peli verde le ordenó a Hiroto que se sentara en la cama y cerrara los ojos, Así lo hizo._

_Mido empezó a…_

_(Bueno pasó lo que pasó en su lemmon, porque estoy seguro que escribió la parte en donde perdió su virginidad con Hiroto con un sexo oral.)_

_GOENJI X FUBUKI_

_Ambos ya estaban desvestidos el seme arriba del uke, haciéndole un masaje exhaustivo por todas sus extremidades, tocando a Fubuki, cada parte de su piel, su aroma, su sabor. _

_Sus erecciones ya eran algo notables, el uke de pago dejaba que Goenji le hiciera lo que quisiera, parecía que le gustara todo._

_Fubuki lamió los dedos de Goenji y éste metía un, dos y tres dedos en la entrada del menor, haciendo que gimiera cosa que excitaba al peli crema._

_Después de un rato entró a la cavidad y empezó a embestir al albino, dándole placer a ambos. _

_TSUNA TACHI_

_Bajó su cabeza a mis shorts, los cueles me quitó con una facilidad impresionante, y qué podía hacer yo si estaba amarrado por todos lados. Se acercó a mi miembro lamiéndolo con cuidado._

_No pude hacer otra cosa más que seguir su juego._

—_Ah…van a…ah…llegar…pronto—dije con un poco de saliva cayendo por mi boca._

— _¿Por qué estas tan seguro?—preguntó retándome._

—_El capitán no es de la clase de personas que dejaría a sus amigos._

— _¿Y qué me dices si uno de mis sexo servidores lo esta "atendiendo" demasiado bien y se olvidó de ti?—me preguntó._

— _¿Cuánto dinero te da tu jefe?—pregunté tierno y tratando de salir virgen de allí._

—_Ni aunque intentaras pagarme, te dejaría, de hecho, todo este circo fue su plan… "Secuestra al menor de todos los policías que traten de arrestarte en la compra de armas con Hijikata, juega con él y viólalo… si lo haces bien, te daré una buena cantidad de dinero extra, si no… olvídate de seguir siendo mi mano derecha" –citó las ordenes de su jefe._

—_Tsunami Josuke alias el surfista, para nosotros los policías tu no tienes jefe, ése jefe tuyo te lo estas inventando… la persona para la que tu trabajas es invisible… es invencible—susurré con mucha calma, para éstas situaciones yo estaba entrenado._

—_Veo que lo conoces—dijo él-¿Dime cual es el objetivo de violarte? ¿Qué le has hecho?_

—_Solo jugar... eso es todo… así que déjame ir y haré que te reduzcan tu condena—pedí inocentemente._

—_No, ciertamente prefiero…violarte—dijo él con un aire superior y volviendo a su tarea de hacer a mi miembro erguirse._

_Habiendo logrado eso, empezó a masturbarse enfrente de mí, debo admitir que era algo excitante, pero debía de controlarme._

_Lamió sus dedos con una delicadeza, que ningún violador tendría con su presa, me puso boca abajo y jugó con mi entrada metiendo un dedo, y abriendo camino._

_Cuando deje de quejarme y jadear, metió su miembro dentro de mí y empezó a empujar._

_Yo gritaba con desesperación, ahora sabía muchas cosas, el dolor, el placer, mis lágrimas, mi saliva, el sudor, todo se mezclaba haciendo una atmosfera excitante y afrodisiaca. _

_Me vine abajo entre las sabanas de la cama y después de lloriquear un rato más, Tsunami se corrió dentro de mí._

_Seguido de eso, se levantó y dijo._

—_Vístete—arrojándome unas prendas que tenía._

_ENDO KAZE._

—_Uf—exclamó Endo—eso estuvo fenomenal._

_Kazemaru estaba a un lado de Endo viéndolo dulcemente._

—_Recuerda que tienes que ir por tu amigo—dijo el peli azul._

—_Tienes razón—dijo dando un brinco de la cama—si no clausuran este lugar y no vas a dar a la cárcel…. Eh…ya tienes un cliente nuevo._

_Endo salió y Kaze rió._

_HIRO MIDO._

— _¿Por qué no te quejas?—preguntó el peli verde._

—_Por qué… estoy esperando perder mi virginidad con alguien que valga la pena—dijo Hiroto—y además, se siente bien—susurró._

_Mido sonrió victorioso._

—_Cuando te acostumbras a tener sexo es muy divertido… te dejaré ir por ahora, pero promete que me vendrás a visitar seguido—dijo Ryuuji._

_Hiroto así lo prometió y salió de la habitación._

_GOENJIFUBU_

— _¡Ya!—gritaba un peli gris-¡Ah, ah! Goenji-sama ¡ah! ¡Lo admito! _

—_Dilo—exigió el peli crema._

—_Con usted he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida—dijo Fubuki con un hilo de saliva que bajaba de su boca y sus ojos perdidos entre tanto placer._

—_Todos lo dicen—dijo presumido el policía._

_Fue entonces cuando Goenji se vino abajo dentro de Fubuki._

—_Puede irse—dijo Shirou._

_Goenji besó la frente de Fubuki._

—_Volveré—prometió—tú eres el único que pudo hacerme sentir un orgasmo y has sido con el que mas he durado._

_Fubuki sonrió y Goenji salió ya vestido a rescatar a pobre de Tachi._

_TSUNA X TACHI._

_Yo ya estaba vestido, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente._

— _¿Tachi estás bien?—preguntó Hiroto._

_Endo y Goenji tenían sus armas apuntando hacía adelante._

—_Tsunami Josuke, quedas arrestado por tráfico de armas y por privar a un policía de su libertad—gritó Endo._

—_Está bien—dijo Tsunami mientras se entregaba apaciblemente y se dejaba poner unas esposas por Endo._

_Él lo llevó a una patrulla, ya que habían pedido refuerzos. Y Goenji y Hiro trataron de quitarme las esposas y las ataduras._

_Al final de esa escena y en la calle, pude ver como Una chica peli azul le sonreía a Endo, una peli verde miraba a Hiroto y éste se sonrojaba, y un chico albino que miraba a Goenji y lo desnudaba con la mirada y mi compañero no podía tapar la lujuria que salía de sus ojos._

—_Tachi, es mejor que vayas al auto—dijo el capitán._

—_Si, ahora voy—contesté, el castaño se alejó y fue directo a la patrulla donde se encontraba el peli rosa._

—_Tsunami-san—hablé._

_Él me miro y sonrió._

—_Ha sido un coito agradable—comenté, luego sonreí con algo de superioridad—creo que después de todo si hice una buena decisión._

_Tsunami sonrió con más superioridad que la mía._

— _¿Y tenías que hacer todo este plan solo para tener sexo conmigo? Me lo pudiste haber pedido simplemente, nunca le negaría a mi superior una orden directa… y mucho menos si mi jefe es así de adorable y violable como tú—dijo viéndome a los ojos. _

— _¿Lo sabías?—pregunté._

— _¿Qué tu eres el "invencible"?—preguntó—si, era algo obvio._

_No dije nada, no pensé que lo supiera, ahora si que mi juego salió al revés._

—_No le diré a nadie sobre ti—habló Tsunami—pero con una condición._

— _¿Cuál?—pregunté casi sin dudarlo._

—_Seguiré siendo tu mano derecha y… cuando salga… ya veré que te hago—dijo con una sonrisa de lujuria._

_Un policía entró a la patulla y se llevó el auto._

_Oh, se me acaba el tiempo, ¿Por qué esa psicóloga no me da más tiempo? _

_Bueno…._

_Fin._


	28. Terapia de semes

**Terapia de los semes.**

Me encontraba caminando una tarde cualquiera, hacia mucho calor y comía un helado de nuez con caramelo.  
>Era un parque donde los niños corrían con sus padres y jugaban con mascotas y pelotas, iba de camino a mi consultorio cuando…<br>Un chico se me acercó de pronto, pensé golpearlo con mis puños, no por nada era cinta negra 3 dan, pero me detuve al ver una cara conocida.

-Fudou—san ¿qué hace aquí? –pregunté con mi carita linda.

Él se sonrojó y empezó a tocar su brazo con la mano contraria.

-Bueno… yo… yo me preguntaba si…

-¡Habla de una vez muchacho, tengo terapia importante al rato! -le grité.

-Bueno, si yo puedo leer el lemmon de Kido… ya sabe… Él lo hizo pensando en mi y yo…

Suspiré, con que este chico quería saber de los sentimientos del estratega hacia él y como pensaría en su "escena romántica"

-Bien –le dije.

Akio sonrió y llegamos a mi oficina, Hikari no estaba y nosotros dos entramos, busqué en un cajón de mi escritorio todas las hojas hechas por los ukes, busqué una, la de la letra más bonita, la de Kido-san.

Le di la hoja, "bajo su propio riesgo" le restregué en al cara, Fudou comenzó a leer.

Su cara cambiaba, cambiaba de color, rojo, luego nerviosos, nostálgico y calmado, parecía que la historia le llegaba al corazón.

-Buenos días –legó un joven peli crema a mi oficina que entró sin tocar.

-ah Goenji-san tomé asiento –le dije.

Él chico se sentó y observo a Fudou, así llegaron de más chicos y también tomaron asiento.

-¿Podría llevarme esta hoja? –preguntó Fudou un poco nervioso.

-Adelante… -contesté

Él chico tomó al hoja en la mano y se dispuso a salir de allí, cuando chocó con una figura alta y de rastas que venia entrando. Ellos se miraron fijamente hasta que Kido se dio cuenta de la hoja que llevaba su "pareja".

-Esa…Esa hoja no es de… -decía nervioso y con un sonrojo en su cara.

Asentí

-Devuélvemela –dijo Kido.

-No, es mía –se negaba Fudou que también estaba rojo.

Ellos empezaron a pelear cuando cayeron al suelo Kido arriba del otro mientras Fudou no alejaba la hoja de su captor.

-Bueno mis queridos semes, en la lección de hoy podremos observar que… ¡Kido y Fudou pueden dejar de manosearse un rato de aquí a que se termina mi terapia! –regañé

Los semes observaron cuidadosamente a los susodichos los cuales se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, con la terapia de hoy, les entregaré una hoja que quiero que lean—dije y empecé a repartir, el primero fue Hiroto

-¿E-Esta es la letra de Midorikawa? –dijo el pelirrojo

-Si, creo que olvidé decirlo, sus lindos ukes escribieron un "lemmon" donde ustedes son los protagonistas-dije.

Repartí hoja a mis semes, Hiroto, Endo, Tsunami, Haruya, Tobitaka y Domon respectivamente.

-¿Qué hay de los que no tenemos uke? –preguntó Genda.

No respondí.

-Fudou, tú ya tienes tu hoja así que siéntate –le ordené –lejos de Kido.

Él me obedeció y Yuuto hizo lo mismo.

-Kido, Goenji y Genda, respondiendo a tu pregunta –hablé –No hay lemmons para ustedes, lo siento.

Ellos pusieron una cara triste, y Fudou me miró con unos ojos brillantes, creyó que lo había salvado… pero no.

-¿En serio Sakuma no escribió un lemmon para Kido? –preguntó Genda.

-No… -respondí fríamente.

Mientras los demás leían y ponían sus caras sonrojadas seguía hablando con los cuatro involucrados.

-Supongo que yo me lo merezco –habló Goenji.

-Si, Toramaru escribió una romántica historia con Tobitaka, a Someoka no lo invite y a Fubuki-kun… bueno él no te quiere –hablé enojada.

-Pero Fubuki si escribió su lemmon, yo vi cuando entregó su hoja –habló Fudou.

-¿Seguro que lo viste? –Pregunté – Si es así tendré que buscar

-Si, yo lo vi –dijo Fudou

Le sonreí y después comencé a buscar, de mi escritorio saque tres hojas.

-Creo que tenías razón Fu-chan –dije –Fubu-chan si hizo un algo para Goenji-san

Le di la hoja al peli-crema y se puso a leer.

-Miren lo que tengo aquí, es la historia de Sakuma –dije mientras leía -¿Te gustaría darle un vistazo?

Pregunté y el chico asintió

-No es un lemmon hacía Kido, es para un tal… ¿Koijiro? –susurré

Kido y Genda me miraron al oír esas palabras, pues claro que sí, Genda era Koijiro.

Le di la hoja y comenzó a leerla.

-¿De quién es la tercera hoja?—preguntó Kido.

En la mano tenía el último lemmon de mis ukes.

-¿Quieres leerla? –Pregunté –No pareces tener algo mejor que hacer.

El tomó la hoja inclinándola un poco dejando ver el manuscrito y sobre todo la letra.

-¿Esta letra es de…? –habló el oji-rojo cuando…

-¡No la leas! – se abalanzó Fudou sobre el estratega

Ambos empezaron a pelear igual que con la "carta" de Kido.

-Fudou…deja que la lea, ¿acaso tu no leíste la de él? –Pregunté –Además, si tú viste cuando Fubuki entrego su hoja, yo vi como Fudou, tú entregaste la tuya –dije en forma demoniaca.

-Esta bien, que la lea, no es que diga algo sobre él –dijo Fudou un tanto enojado sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

Kido comenzó a leer.

Bien, ahora si todo ocurría como yo quería, pero ahora… tenía que estar consiente de los problemas en los que me iba a meter.


	29. Lemmon de Kido

_**Lemmon de Kido.**_

_No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer un lemmon, así que pondré lo que yo crea._

_Un contexto… un contexto, a ya sé._

_Todo comenzó un día en que una loca psicóloga había reunido a todas las pareja en una consultorio, todos eran buenos niños a excepción de dos, que siempre estaban peleando, ese era yo y Fudou, el chico que violaré en esta historia._

_La psicóloga se enojó tanto por que no le prestábamos atención que salió a hacer Yuri con su secretaria. Así que todos los niños buenos se fueron dejándonos a Akio y a mí solos en el consultorio. _

— _¿Por qué demonios estoy contigo aquí?—preguntó con su mala educación como siempre._

—_Por que es mi historia y quiero violarte así que no se me ocurrió otro contexto._

—_Bien, que sea rápido—y así fue como aceptó tener relaciones conmigo._

_Lo recosté en el sillón y me puse en cuatro arriba de él, intentando que nuestros miembros de rozaran._

_Creo que voy muy rápido, bien, lo besé con desesperación, él me correspondió, era obvio que también me quería ¿Por qué digo, quién no estaría enamorado de mí? Además él siempre me ve, se pelea conmigo, y yo que puedo decir soy un masoquista y adoro que haga eso._

_Lo estaba tentando._

_Seguí besándolo, era muy divertido tenerlo debajo de mí y que con sus manos se aferrara a mi cara._

— _¿Puedes darte prisa? Que tal si llega esa loca mujer o hay cámaras grabando, o nos toman fotografías para venderlas a enfermeras yaoistas—decía Akio algo apresurado._

—_Eres paranoico—hablé._

—_Bien, entonces, me iré y perderás esta oportunidad, o mejor aun, tú serás el de abajo—me amenazó_

—_No, a mi no me gusta estar abajo—dije haciendo un puchero._

_Le quité su playera y me despoje de nuestra ropa._

_Pasé mi mano por su boca, supo que hacer…_

_Lamió mis dedos empezando por la punta, su lengua recorría mi dedo índice y medio, los metió en su boca, que estaba caliente y húmeda, empezó a meter y a sacar._

_Me encontraba tan excitado, imaginarme que mi mano fuera mi miembro._

_Puse una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_Mi primer dedo entró en la cavidad del oji verde._

—_Ah—gritó._

_Le di un beso para callarlo y cuando estuviera en confianza…_

_Otro grito._

_Fue el segundo dedo, comencé a moverlos, esperando a que hubiera algo de espacio para entrar._

_Su cavidad era muy estrecha, podía sentir como su piel se separaba lentamente, quizá era hora de un tercer dedo._

—_¡Ah!—volvió a gritar Fudou._

_Lo entendía, tres dedos era doloroso si no hacías bien tu trabajo, pero aun faltaba lo mejor._

_Me miró sonrojado y le robé un beso._

_Mis dedos hacían su trabajo._

_Mi miembro rozo su trasero._

—_Por favor… se amable—suplicó Akio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y entre cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el dolor que iba a sentir._

_Quería entrar lento, con cuidado para no dañarlo, pero él no se lo merecía._

_Penetré lentamente._

_Fudou gritaba de dolor y como no, si siempre he dicho que soy muy dotado._

—_M-Me duele—susurró._

_Sus manos apretaban mis brazos, sus ojos y su cara… si, el dolor lo invadía._

—_Tranquilo ¿quieres?—traté de sonar amable._

_El abrió los ojos, metí directo y hasta el fondo._

_Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo controlar…_

_Traté de retirar mi órgano pero algo dentro de mí no quería…_

_Quería ver a Fudou sufrir, por todas las veces que él me molestaba, pero aun así lo amaba tanto que no podía hacerle daño._

_Akio cambió su cara parecía que se había acostumbrado._

— _¿Puedo?—pregunté con educación._

_El tomo mi espalda y asintió._

_Fue allí cuando comencé a mover mis caderas para atrás y para adelante tomando la cintura de mi lindo oji verde._

—_Ah…Ah-Ah-Ahhh—gritaba Fudou… música para mis oídos._

_Su respiración era agitada igual que la mía._

—_K-Kido—dijo él, me detuve por completo._

_Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su saliva chorreaba por la comisura de su labio._

_Lo miré._

—_N-no quiero q-que te contengas—susurró robándome un beso._

_¿Lo sabía?_

_¿Sabía que yo me contenía, que estaba siendo delicado para no lastimarlo?_

_Lo observe, estaba sonrojado y tan lindo, es como una fuete de seducción._

_Lo tomé con mucho cuidado ahora subiendo sus piernas en mis hombros._

_Lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que empujaba mi miembro dentro de él._

_Gritaba, el placer inundaba nuestros cuerpos, una corriente eléctrica se deslizaba por nuestras espaldas._

_Quizá la posición de Fudou era mala, pero podía ver que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo._

_El vaivén de mi cadera, sus gritos, la excitación que sentía al tener su miembro en mis manos. Cada ves más adentro, cada, gemido y jadeo, era un edén…_

—_Me voy a correr—avisé._

_Fue cuando "escupí" mi semilla dentro de él._

_Su expresión fue divertida, entre cerró los ojos y levantó su cadera, sus manos seguían apretando mis brazos._

_Lo observe con diversión._

—_Eres un idiota ¿sabes?—dijo como sin nada._

_Hay muchas cosas que no se de Fudou, quizá su carácter es lo más difícil de él, pero si ya le había dado la oportunidad para que fuera mi amigo, por qué no lo violaba para que fuera algo más._

_No se me ocurre nada más._

_Así que Fin._


	30. Historia de Sakuma

_**Como lo mencioné en capítulos anteriores, Genda, Kido y Goenji no tienen lemmon, pero tiene una historia linda (creo) así que no se enojen u_u **_

_**Historia**__** de Sakuma.**_

_Estaba en la escuela, el gran instituto imperial, saben qué es eso, el honor y la gloria de 40 años de triunfo.  
>Pero yo no me sentía así era extraño pero como me sentía ahora era como una basura que no puede hacer nada por si solo, de hecho estaba solo, realmente solo, mi Kido no estaba.<em>

_Estaba obsesionado con él, siempre creí que el amor era como los manga shoujo y que yo podría ser como una protagonista como ellas. Torpe, lindo, inteligente, con todas las características para logras ganar el corazón de el chico que les gustaba. _

_Patético._

_Kido me lo había dicho, fue claro, él solo me veía como un amigo, no como algo más, él estaba enamorado de otro chico, de alguien que no era yo. _

_Estaba destrozado._

_¿Por qué Kido? ¿Por qué tuviste que haber elegido a Fudou-Baka? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

_-Sakuma ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un chico que se encontraba atrás de mi._

_-Nada –contesté _

_Era Koijiro, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre se preocupaba por mí._

_-No soy tan tonto ¿Lo sabías? –dijo sentándose a mi lado._

_-Dime por qué… Por qué Kido ama a ese fenómeno—hable con un tono molesto._

_-Por la misma razón que yo te amó a ti—habló mi pelirrojo amigo._

_Quedé sorprendido, siempre creí que él estaba diciéndome que yo le gustaba en broma, pero no, él era sincero._

_-¿Cómo es eso?—pregunté de una forma tonta._

_-Pues que no lo sabemos, simplemente es un lazo que no se puede romper fácilmente._

_-Pero entonces ¿por qué el no me puede querer a mí?—pregunté obstinándome más._

_-Por la misma razón que tú no me quieres a mí—dijo._

_Por qué hablaba tan complicado._

_-Entonces todo esto es por que realmente él esta enamorado de Fudou-Baka—hablé enojado._

_-¿No me estas poniendo atención?—preguntó_

_-Si, solo que… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?—pregunté—Si siempre has estado enamorado de mí… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que me ves?_

_-No lo sé, simplemente me gusta todo de ti, cuando hablas, te enojas, te equivocas, juegas futbol, lo único que odio de ti es que prefieras mas a Kido que a mí—bufó molesto_

_A mí me dio un poco de risa._

_-Quizá pueda ser tu novio—hable viendo al horizonte._

_Mi amigo rió._

_-No andes conmigo para olvidar a otra persona—habló—yo quiero que cuando seas mío solo pienses en mí._

_-Que egoísta—resoplé _

_-No es egoísmo, es una manera de amar Cuándo estés seguro de lo que quieres y a quién quieres yo estaré esperándote—habló_

_Eso fue romántico y cursi._

_-Entonces ¿Me darás tiempo para olvidar a Kido y aprender a amarte?—pregunté confundido sin ver a Koujiro a los ojos_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres—dijo él –puedo esperar un poco más…si ya espere todo lo que tu tienes esperanto a Kido… puedo esperar un poco._

_-¿Tienes tanto tiempo esperándome?—pregunté exaltado._

_-Si, siempre me has gustado y nunca perdí la esperanza—habló._

_-Me lo pudiste haber dicho—dije—quizá yo…_

_-Tú no me hubieras dado una oportunidad, siempre has estado enamorado de Kido, es más, ni siquiera es amor, es idolatría._

_-¿Idolatría he?—susurré—es que él es tan perfecto_

_-Nadie es perfecto Sakuma—dijo Koijiro—Y si empiezas una relación así decaerá _

_No podía decir nada, pues sabía que él tenía razón._

_¿Entonces por qué….? ¿Qué debo hacer?—preguntó_

_-Tratar de olvidarlo así como yo trataré de olvidarte—habló el pelirrojo _

_-¡no!—grité por alguna extraña razón._

_Sus palabras me dolieron, sentí una punzada en mi corazón._

_-¿No qué?—preguntó mi mejor amigo._

_No sabía que decirle, lo primero que me llegó a la mente era decirle_

"_no, no te vayas" _

"_no quiero que me olvides"_

_Pero si Genda sufría tanto como yo por Kido, quizá sería lo mejor… que todos tuviéramos amnesia y quizá a lo mejor podría darle una oportunidad a él, al chico que siempre estaba conmigo, apoyándome, dándome consejos._

_Estoy seguro que Genda sufría, lo sé, pues yo siempre confíe en él, siempre le decía que amaba a Kido y ahora que lo pienso ¿Koijiro es de piedra? Claro que no, él tiene sentimientos, ahora no los puedo corresponder pero…_

_-Dame tiempo—susurré—no quiero que me olvides._

_Koijiro sonrió._

_Estaba avergonzado y sonrojado._

_-Quizá esta amistad pueda convertirse en algo más—hable bajando la mirada._

_-Entonces te esperaré—habló él_

_Koijiro me tomó por la barbilla y levantó mi cara dándome mi primer beso._

_Quizá así sea lo mejor._

_Prometo olvidar a YUUTO KIDO a partir del día de hoy. _


	31. Historia de Fubuki

_**Lemmon**__** de Fubuki.**_

_-¿Qué quiero?_

_-Supongo que olvidarlo._

_-¿Supones? ¿Qué harás?_

_-No lo sé… ¿Qué debería hacer Atsuya?_

_-Shirou lo que debes hacer es…_

_Fue cuando desperté de mí extraño sueño, ya había olvidado a mi hermano y fue gracias a él, al chico que quiero olvidar, aquel que cambió gran parte de mí, quiero borrarlo._

_Ese día teníamos un entrenamiento, nos íbamos a quedar en el mismo lugar que anteriormente habíamos estado, solo que ahora las habitaciones no eran invádales, si no en binas, y para colmo y mala suerte, me tocó con el goleador de fuego._

_Llevaba mi maleta._

_Si que iban a ser días largos._

_-Hey Fubuki—gritó Tachimukai que iba con Kazemaru y Midorikawa._

_-Vamos adentro a comer algo –dijo el peli verde._

_Y así entramos al comedor._

_-¿Qué tienes Fubuki? –preguntó Kaze._

_-Es que… me tocó la misma habitación con Goenji y…_

_-Pues en ese caso deberías estar feliz, escuche que terminó con Toramaru y quizá debas reconquistarlo –dijo Tachi._

_-No es tan fácil—hablé—como a ustedes milagrosamente les tocó con sus novios, no tienen que preocuparse por nada._

_-Que Tsunami y Tachimukai estén juntos al igual que Hiroto con Midorikawa es su problema, pero ¡yo no ando con Endo!—gritó Kazemaru _

_-No, el muy tonto sigue creyendo que encontrarte desnudo en su cama fue magia por el dios del futbol—burló Mido._

_Todos nos comenzamos a reír y Kazemaru se sonrojó._

_-¡Ya no vuelvo a usar tus ideas Tachimukai!—gritó el peli azul._

_-Pues a mí me ha funcionado, que tu no sirvas para nada no es mi culpa—dijo Tachi_

_En ese momento llegaron Endo, Hiroto y Goenji._

_-Hola ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó el capitán_

_-C-comiendo—habló Mido con una cuchara en la boca._

_Ya era de noche y teníamos que irnos a nuestras habitaciones _

_-Mido podrías venir conmigo –pidió Hiroto –Tenemos que ver como nos quedaremos, con eso de que solo hay una cama por habitación._

_¡NO!_

_Mi depresión en ese instante creció, podría compartir el cuarto con Goenji, pero no la misma cama, no otra vez._

_Cada pareja se fue a sus respectivos cuartos._

_Sentí como Goenji me seguía por los pasillos, estaba callado y distraído, estaba pensando._

_Entramos a la misma habitación, se cerró la puerta._

_Me llené de valor y vi al chico que venía atrás de mí._

_-Goenji, te voy a decir esto solo una vez, así que escúchame bien. _

_Él me puso atención._

_-El único sentimiento que tengo hacía ti es odio._

_Había empezado ya, no podía retractarme, tenía que seguir adelante y decirle al chico de enfrente lo que en verdad sentía._

_-¿Si me entiendes? Yo invertí mi tiempo, mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos, yo estuve siempre y ahora estoy aquí, sin nada.  
>Odio odiarte, pero no puedo evitarlo, odio que me abandonen, que me posean, que me celen, odio verte con otro que no sea yo, odio pensar en ti cuando no debería, odio no dirigirle la palabra a quien una vez le dije "contigo todo", Odio tener ganas de escupirte, pegarte, vomitarte… ¡yo te deseo lo peor!<em>

_Tomé aire._

_-Odio haberte amado, por que no tienes posibilidad alguna de sentir, por que eres solo tú, solo lo tuyo, para ti, siempre usas todo, a mí me usaste, usaste mi cuerpo, ahora se que usas cuerpos mejores que el mío, cuerpos más pequeños y jóvenes, eres un sucio, sucio de todas esas carnes que usas ¡me das asco! ¡Te odio!_

_Empecé a llorar cual niño pequeño. Goenji no dijo nada._

_-¿Terminaste? –fue lo que preguntó._

_-Si—contesté un poco enojado ¿Acaso no iba a decirme nada?_

_Él me abrazó ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso no me había escuchado? _

_-Tienes razón, siempre voy a ser un asco de persona, me odio, odio ser así, intente cambiar para no dañar a Toramaru, pero él me cambió._

_-Es que te amo… te deseo, quiero estar contigo, pero quiero olvidarte y así me protegeré._

_-No trates de olvidarme, dame otra oportunidad de cambiar, no te pido que volvamos… si no que podamos ser amigos como antes—dijo él_

_-Lo pensaré –dije –pero mientras la cama es mía._

_Él sonrió y dijo "si". Tuvimos que preparar una cama improvisada en el suelo para Shuuya.  
>El se acostó en el piso, yo apague la luz y subí a mi cama, ya estaba durmiendo cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome.<br>Goenji estaba al lado mío con no se qué intenciones._

_-Te demostraré que no solo busco sexo en mis relaciones—susurró –buenas noches Fubu-chan._

_Sonreí sin que Shuuya se diera cuenta, ese día ambos dormimos juntos y quizá… solo quizá, Goenji pueda cambiar para mí. _


	32. Historia de Fudou

_**Este capitulo no quedó bien, porque necesitaba tachado y aqui no funciona! gomen... pero igual disfruten, o pasenselo xD**_

_**Lemmon**__** de Fudou **_

_¿Qué se creía esa psicóloga?_

_¿Yo enamorado de él?_

_¡Eso era imposible!_

_Me he ocupado toda la vida de ser arrogante y orgulloso, de ser muy insoportable… pero por qué tuvo que decir eso._

_Él es mi rival, un idiota que se cree inteligente_

_Lo amo._

_Realmente lo odio._

_Siempre siendo el favorito y consentido ¡Que asco!_

_Me enoja, lo odio, lo odio, odio todo lo relacionado con él._

_Definitivamente esa persona tiene algo que __me encanta __detesto._

_Lo aborrezco, si eso es lo que sucede._

_Ni siquiera puedo hacer un lemmon pensando en él._

_Realmente si quisiera un lemmon con él se lo copiaría a Sakuma… pero aun así me quedaría mejor._

"_Si, me lo follaría mientras rió sínicamente, él pensaría que solo estoy con él por sexo y eso me pondría feliz por que así jamás se daría cuenta de lo que siento por él."_

_Que lo amo y lo deseo._

_Me encantaría quitarle esos goggles. Verlo a los ojos, sus ojos rojos y luego __ponerle unas orejitas y vestirlo de conejita para que me bailara sexy, __Le daría un merecido golpe y luego él lloraría y luego __lo abrazaría y consolaría __lo patearía, le__ daría un beso en la frente__ y terminaría riéndome de él._

_Después lo haría mío hasta que admitiera que me ama, ¡lo cual ya hizo! _

_¿Entonces por qué?_

_¿Por qué me siento así?_

_Además no se ni que hago aquí._

_¡Esta terapia es para pasivos y yo claramente soy activo!_

_Y es así como haría sufrir a ese alguien _

_Entonces Kido lloraría y al mismo tiempo suplicaría por más ¡oh si!_

_Ya no voy a escribir nada, luego terminaré traicionando mis palabras de odio __y diré que lo amo y me encantaría que la loca de la psicóloga nos metiera en una habitación oscura y después violarlo, morder y lamer cada parte de él… meter mi "banana" en su traserito hasta que…_

_Entonces yo lo odio y no puedo hacer un lemmon, por que eso es solo para pervertidos y menos con él por que es un idiota y no pienso __quitarle su virginidad aun es muy pronto__ cambiar mis sentimientos._

_Fin_


	33. Semes vs ukes cara a cara

Y en la oficina de DawnPanIno.

_-Y _Entonces ¿Qué les parecieron los escritos de sus ukes?—pregunté.

—Yo pienso, que hay algo mal—respondió Tsunami.

—Bueno si quieren saber, en qué pensaban sus ukes, cuando escribían eso—mencioné abriendo la puerta—díganselo.

En ese momento entraron mis tiernos pacientes.

Saludando como niños buenos.

—Hikari ¡Suelta a Fubuki!-ordené ya que mi linda secretaria empezó a abrazarlo.

Ellos entraron pero no los senté.

—Bien chicos, aquí los presentes—dije señalando a los semes—ya leyeron su lemmon.

Todos me mataron con la mirada.

—Ahora por favor hablen de esto—dijo Hikari sacándome de aquel lugar.

Los encerramos en mi consultorio, nos sentamos en el escritorio de mi secretaria y encendimos el monitor, jugaríamos "cámara escondida".

—No puedo creer que esa vieja loca haya dejado que ellos leyeran eso—dijo enojado Midorikawa, mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada—era algo privado.

Hiroto fue y lo abrazó.

—Pero, no es como si hubieras mentido—dijo el pelirrojo –esto si pasó—le susurró al oído a su uke.

—Bueno, hay lemmon´s que ni siquiera pasaron ¿no Kazemaru?—preguntó Endo.

Kazemaru se sonrojó no pudo creer que su secreto hubiera sido revelado.

—Si, yo tampoco puedo creer eso—dijo Domon mandándole una mirada matadora a Ichinose.

El castaño bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, al menos se esforzaron y vi que tienen mucha imaginación—habló Tsunami.

Todos lo vieron excepto Tachimukai.

Ahora todos ven a Tachimukai.

— ¿De qué hiciste tú hoja?—preguntó Kazemaru dudando de su amigo.

—Mido, Fubuki y Tú son prostitutas, Endo, Hiroto, Goenji y Tachi son policías y yo soy el malo—habló Tsunami.

— ¡Nos hiciste prostitutas!—gritaban los ukes mencionados.

Así que lo que dijo Tsunami Después de la palabra "Endo" fue ignorado.

A lo lejos se veía a Sakuma tratando de escapar por la puerta. La cual no se abría.

—Deberías afrontarlo—le dijo Kido.

— ¿Lo l-leíste?—preguntó Sakuma.

—No, no era para mí—dijo mientras miraba a Genda.

Jirou suspiró.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Y entré con unas listas en la mano.

—Voy a solicitar, que todos salgan de aquí—pedí.

Todos me miraron y salieron al pasillo dividido en dos partes.

—Ahora, Semes en la izquierda, ukes en la derecha, voy a nombrar a dos personas que entraran a mi oficina a SOLAS—hice hincapié en la última palabra.

Otra vez, la mirada amenazante por parte de todos.

—Ya, ésta es la última vez que vendrán. Claro, si todo sale bien—hablé—después chequé las hojas que tenía Genda, Sakuma ustedes serán los primeros.

Vi como Genda se levantó de su lugar y entró, Sakuma dudaba, le mandaba miradas a Kido ¿entrar o no entrar? He ahí el dilema.

Hikari empujó a Sakuma adentro y al estar allí la puerta se cerró.

Mi querida secretaría y yo nos pegamos al monitor a oír el sonido, (claro con audífonos) y a ver las imágenes sin que mis demás pacientes se dieran cuenta.

ADENTRO.

— ¿Por qué escribiste de mí y no de Kido?—preguntó Genda sin voltear a ver a Sakuma que se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

El silencio reinaba.

Sakuma seguía dudando, iba a olvidar a su amor platónico y ahora era regañado.

—No pensé que te molestaría—susurró el chico del parche.

—No me molesta.

Genda vio a su uke y se sentó a un lado.

—Estoy feliz de que ésta oportunidad llegara—mencionó el peli marrón.

—Pero aun quiero tiempo, esto es algo muy repentino –dijo Sakuma sonrojado.

—Esperaré –musitó Genda.

Sakuma bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, de la nada su cara fue levantada y Genda ya la estaba besando.

AFUERA.

—Que bonito—dijo Hikari.

—Bien, ahora que ya se "arreglaron" a intervenir—mencioné y me levanté de mi silla.

ADENTRO.

—Perdona—se disculpó Genda.

—No importa mucho—dijo pensando en el beso—ahora ya no me interesa.

En eso abrí la puerta, la cual no pude ya que, ellos dos estaban en la puerta.

—Pueden salir ya—les dije.

Los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y salieron, sentándose nuevamente uke con ukes y seme con semes.

—La siguiente pareja—dije observando las hojas—Fubuki, Goenji-baka.

Fubuki murió internamente y se puso cabizbajo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme baka?—preguntó Goenji—Me recuerdas a Atsuya-baka.

—No, me gusta llamarte así, además pensé que Atsuya-kun estaba muerto.

—No, descubrí que esta vivo—dijo Fubuki.

—Eso será muy interesante… sería un buen paciente para darle terapia, bueno eso ya será en la siguiente temporada.

Fubuki y Goenji entraron a mi oficina y la puerta fue cerrada.

En el monitor, nadie hablaba, tontos orgullosos.

—Tienes razón—soltó Goenji.

Fubuki se sentó en mi sillón verde.

—Lo sé—susurró.

— ¿Me perdonaras algún día?—preguntó el goleador de fuego.

—No—dijo el goleador de hielo—no después de todo lo que sufrí y lloré… quizá debí de hacerle caso a Someoka desde el principio y así nunca haberme enredado contigo… yo era un idiota.

—Fubuki—susurró Goenji—Tú no eras idiota, eras inocente y yo, te utilice, pero eso no quiere decir que no me enamoré de ti.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! –Gritó— ya no soy el mismo.

Otra vez el silencio.

—Ya te olvidé y no siento nada por ti—habló por última vez Shirou.

—No me olvides, dame otra oportunidad para cambiar, no te pido que volvamos, si no que seamos amigos y compañeros de equipo—dijo Goenji.

—Eso es plagio—susurró Fubuki.

Goenji había robado la frase de su historia, pero puso una sonrisa seductora que obviamente le ganó al enojo de Fubuki.

—Pero está bien—dijo el uke.

—Te quiero—habló Shuuya.

—Bien, hora de salir—llegué y los dos salieron sentándose muy separados el uno del otro.

Seguí leyendo mis hojas, me costó mucho dar el orden de ésta dinámica ¿Saben cuantos "de tin marin de dopin we" hice? (N/A: Para los que no saben el tin marin... es una forma de elección al azar)

—Endo y Kazemaru van ustedes—hablé.

El capitán observó a Kazemaru y luego movió la cabeza en forma negativa, Kazemaru me vio a mí y me mató con la mirada.

ADENTRO:

Kazemaru permanecía cabizbajo y Endo enojado.

—Ese día yo me preocupe mucho por ti, pensé que te habían hecho algo malo—dijo Endo sin ver a su uke.

Kazemaru no podía articular nada.

—Pensé que te habían vio-violado o ¡algo así!, no pensé que fuera un estúpido plan tuyo—dijo Endo.

Nunca lo había oído tan enojado, él siempre era felicidad e inocencia al grado de tonto.

—Perdón—se disculpó el peli azul.

— ¡No quiero que te disculpes!—gritó el capitán—Yo enserio temí lo peor y me preocupé como un loco por ti.

Kaze se sorprendió al oír las palabras.

—Yo no sabía—mencionó cabizbajo Ichirouta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—dijo Endo—si no, no te prometo que salgas virgen de mi habitación.

Al uke se le subieron los colores a la cara.

— ¿Todavía crees que el dios del futbol me puso ese día en tu habitación?

—Quizá, tuve que esforzarme mucho para no tomarte ahí mismo—dijo Endo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la cara.

Kaze no dijo nada y observo la sonrisa de Endo que era lo que más le gustaba.

—Bien, ahora que sabemos que nos amamos ¿Somos novios?—preguntó Endo como niño pequeño.

—Si Endo—dijo Kaze—solo que yo soy el novio.

— ¿¡Qué!—gritó el castaño—claro que no, yo soy un súper… ¿seme?

Kaze rió.

En ese momento.

—Chicos hora de salir—mencioné.

Ellos salieron.

Busqué en mis hojas y hablé.


	34. Semes vs Ukes rostro a rostro

—Hiroto, Midorikawa adentro—grité.

Ellos entraron.

Silencio.

— ¿De que se supone que tenemos que hablar si tú y yo ya somos novios?—preguntó Hiroto sentándose en el sillón verde.

Mido se sentó a un lado de Hiroto.

—No lo sé.

—Me gustó tu historia, hay que hacerla más seguido, solo que quitemos a Kazemaru.

Mido se sonrojó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hiroto recostó a Mido y se subió arriba de él.

—Prometo que te daré "helado de pepino" todas las noches—dijo.

Mido tuvo miedo.

En ese momento abrí la puerta.

—Chicos, las parejas que tengan novio, no tienen tanto tiempo como los demás, así que salgan, antes de que me hagan un lemmon aquí—dije,

Ellos me obedecieron, más Mido que salió huyendo.

—Bien, los siguientes… Fudou, Kido, adentro—ordené.

Ambos me miraron con mala cara.

ADENTRO:

— ¿Por qué en tú tonto escrito querías vestirme de conejito?—reclamó Kido.

Fudou no contestó.

— ¡Eres de lo peor!—gritó Kido.

—Lo sé, ¿Ya me dejaste de querer?—preguntó Fudou sonando sínico.

Esa pregunta descolocó a Yuuto.

—Insultas a las personas, solo para no lastimarte a ti mismo y alejarlas de ti—habló el chico de rastas.

— Que inteligente me sorprendes Kido—dijo Fudou grosero como siempre.

—Entonces si es lo que quieres… renuncio a ti—dijo el oji rojo.

Fudou se sorprendió de la rapidez de su plan.

—Eres tú el que decide—murmuró Akio –si te quedaras conmigo te violaría todas las noches, vivirías humillado y sería muy cruel contigo, claro que si eres masoquista…

—Solo tienes que decirlo….—dijo Kido.

Se cruzaron las miradas y Akio la desvió primero.

—No lo haré, mejor ve con alguien que no te haga sufrir como Sakuma, él te querría más que yo –dijo Fudou.

—Mientes… vamos dilo—amenazó Yuuto.

—No diré esa mentira—dijo Akio.

—Dila—dijo Kido.

—No.

—vamos dilo.

— ¡No!... Bueno, con una condición.

—Yo soy el seme—se adelantó Kido.

— ¿Tú? Ja, ja—rió Akio burlándose de Kido—Todas las fanfics me tratan a mi como el seme y obviamente tu eres el uke.

—Tú eres le uke.

—Yo soy el seme.

—Yo soy el seme.

—No, tú eres el uke.

—Pero yo soy más alto que tú y más inteligente, tengo que ser el seme—dijo Yuuto.

—Pero yo soy el que actúa más varonil y más hombre—dijo Fudou.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Ves?… Si tuviéramos una relación un 60% serían peleas, 30% sería sexo, 9% abusaría de ti para que me pasaras todas las tareas y 1% sería lindo contigo ¿vez como no te convendría estar conmigo?

—Realmente, no me interesa… solo tienes que decirlo.

Fudou suspiró profundo.

—Eres persistente, bien… Muy en el fondo de mi hoyo negro que tengo en vez de corazón, te quiero.

— ¿Era tan difícil?—preguntó Kido.

— ¿Cómo haces que siempre terminé diciendo ridiculeces o pareciendo tonto cuando se trata de ti?

—Chicos, ya salgan, que se hace de noche y no termina de discutir todavía… esta bien que sean mi pareja favorita, pero es hora de que terminen—llegué y hablé.

Ellos salieron, sin dirigirse la mirada.

Busqué en mis hojas.

—Tsunami, Tachimukai entren, bueno, ustedes son pareja así que tienen poco tiempo—mencioné.

ADENTRO:

—Sabes que pensé Tachi—dijo Tsunami—quizá sea una buena idea vestirte de policía sexy la próxima vez que lo hagamos.

—Estoy enojado contigo—dijo Tachi.

— Eh… ¿Por qué?—preguntó ingenuamente Tsunami.

— ¿Tenías que decirle a Fubuki, Mido y Kaze que los hice prostitutas en mi historia?—dijo enojado.

—Pero fue… un accidente, tú sabes que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte enojado—dijo Tsunami besando a Tachi.

El beso se profundizó, Tsunami recostó a Tachi en el sillón verde.

— ¡Alto!—entré gritando—se acabó su tiempo.

Tachi se sonrojó y ambos salieron.

Soy tan mala, pero no debo permitir que dañen mi consultorio.

—Ahora Toramaru y Tobitaka—dije.

Toramaru levantó la mano y le di la palabra.

—Nosotros no pasaremos, por favor que pase la siguiente pareja—habló.

—Bien—susurré.

Observe a Hikari.

—Qué pase la pareja de Ichinose y Domon—habló mi linda secretaria, es como una hija para mí.

Ellos levantaron de su lugar y entraron, la puerta se cerró y me pegué en mi monitor para ver que hacían y decían.

—La culpa de esto la tienen Mark y Dylan—dijeron al unísono al entrar.

Muy lejos en E.U.A

—¡Achú!—dos chicos estornudaron al mismo tiempo

—Salud Mark.

—Salud Dylan.

Y siguieron en lo que estaban que creo que era un lemmon para mayores de 18.

Bien, mientras tanto adentro de la oficina.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Ichinose.

—Tu sabes que te he seguido y te seguiré a donde vayas—dijo Domon.

—Lo sé, tu eres mi mejor amigo y…

—Quizá lo de las duchas debió de pasar—rió Domon.

— ¿Mi historia?—preguntó el castaño—no, esta mal narrada…

Ambos empezaron a reír.

—Vuelvo a mi pregunta inicia ¿Entonces?

— ¿Tú que opinas?—cuestionó el peli azul.

En ese momento Ichinose besó a Domon apasionadamente.

—Bien chicos, ahora que ya creo que son novios, salgan, que es tarde y solo me falta una pareja.

Así lo hicieron.

—Burn, Gazelle adentro-ordené.

ADENTRO.

—Bien, con lo que leí, sé que es lo que tú quieres de mí—dijo Burn.

—Te refieres a que…

— ¿Sabes que las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana cierto?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Si lo sé—respondió Suzuno.

—Yo, suelo ser a veces presumido y nunca demuestro lo que siento—habló Haruya.

Gazelle no dijo nada.

Ellos no eran novios, pero sin embargo ya habían hecho varias cosas de "casados" y se querían mutuamente pero eran muy orgullosos.

—Tu sabes que te quiero—habló el pelirrojo con su cara haciendo competencia con su cabello.

Gazelle rió.

—Eres un tonto.

Era tan raro ver a Suzuno reír, solo cuando era algo sarcástico o una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Tu siempre estas conmigo, ya sea peleando, en Kaoz, en los dragones de Corea, me soportas y te burlas de mí, tienes algo que me encanta—susurró Haruya.

Gazelle se reía por lo bajito.

—Como dice la psicoloca soy una "florecita masoquista" por quererte y aunque no seamos nada, siempre vas a ser mi "pareja ideal"—contó Gazelle.

—Siempre estamos juntos, es a veces hartarte, pero quizá algo entre nosotros funcione—habló el pelirrojo.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo un noviazgo?—preguntó el peli blanco.

—Pues después de todas las fanfics y fanarts en internet, creo que si—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien—dijo el cubito de hielo.

—Ok—habló Haruya—Eso quiere decir que puedo preguntarte… ¿Si podemos volver a confirmar que eres chico?..Tú sabes…

—Ni los sueñes—dijo Gazelle cruzado de brazos.

AFUERA:


	35. Fin de temporada

AFUERA:

Estábamos viendo el video y como no daba para más, decidí entrar.

—Li-sama –habló Hikari- ¿Qué opina de esto?

Ella me enseñó una placa que decía "Psic. Hikari Nightray"

— ¿Para qué quieres eso?—pregunté.

—La necesitaré después—dijo ella.

La ignoré y saqué a Burn y a Gazelle de mi oficina., ya teniendo a todos afuera.

—Bien, chicos, después de estos meses trabajando con ustedes, me siento muy feliz ya que muchos aceptaron lo que son y lo que sienten. Las terapias terminaron y espero que alguno de mis consejos le haya servido.

En ese momento llegó Haruna con un costal de pelotas.

—Lo siento, llegué un poco tarde, estaba ayudando a Aki a ordenar el club de futbol y me pidió que inflara estos balones, se me hizo tarde, perdón.

Todos miraron a Haruna, queriéndole dar un golpe.

Era obvio ella los mando conmigo.

—Haruna, dame un balón—pidió Goenji.

Haruna así lo hizo.

— Usted—dijo señalándome—morirá hoy.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron los balones, apuntándome con ellos.

—5 minutos para correr—dijo amenazante Haruya.

—Uno—comenzó a contar Fudou.

—Dos—continuó Kido.

Observe a Hikari y a Haruna ellas me dijeron que corriera.

Y así lo hice.

—Cinco—terminó Goenji.

Y todos salieron tras de mí.

Mientras tanto en mi oficina.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Haruna.

—No lo sé—contestó Hikari.

— ¿La ayudamos?—preguntó la peli azul.

—No, pero iremos a visitarla al hospital, mientras tanto…

Hikari quito mi placa en la puerta.

—Adiós Li-sama, hola psicóloga Nightray—susurró colgando su placa—necesitamos una suplente.

A Haruna se le resbalo una gotita de sudor.

Como proverbio de "TERAPIA De INAZUMA":

Primero que nada, trabaja en lo que te gusta y atente a sus consecuencias, llegando hasta sus límites.

El amor solo es de dos, que a veces se necesita ayuda… solo da tus consejos cuando te los pidan, nunca te metas en las relaciones o te veras involucrada y si algo sale mal, te culparan.

Fue muy divertido hacer esto y agradezco mucho el tiempo que me dedicaron, me siento muy feliz.

Por último, si ven a un chico de cabello parado con un balón de futbol persiguiéndote, nunca te tomes tiempo de descansar, ni te detengas.  
>Corre lo más rápido que puedas, aunque el atleta más veloz corra detrás de ti para atacarte. Descansa cuando el jugador en turno sea un defensa que falla sus tiros.<br>Nunca sigas un camino en línea recta, ni pases por calles comunes cuando te persigan, el estratega del equipo puede notarlo y hacer cubrir todas las entradas a las calles más transitadas.  
>Nunca entres a una heladería para cubrirte… aunque si el que te persigue es un adicto al helado, se puede distraer comprando su comida favorita y dándote la oportunidad de escapar.<br>Y por último y más importante: Nunca, pero nunca entres al restaurante de la familia de un perseguidor, donde te acorralarán y te darán de balonazos hasta morir.

—Y así fue como los chicos ganaron otro partido, los veo más motivados—dijo Hikari a un lado de la cama del hospital.

Yo no podía hablar y estaba toda vendada con todo roto.

—Bien, me voy por que esta psicóloga tiene consulta—habló mi secretaria.

Suspiré ya que ni hablar podía.

Hikari me había traído una canasta de frutas, la cual se llevo porque tenía hambre y solo me dejo un plátano, una manzana y un pepino.

Vaya, me dejo las frutas prohibidas, ahora estaría así por mucho tiempo, pero cuando me recupere, seré la mejor psicóloga que exista y todos los chicos que me hicieron esto pagaran.

FIN

**Gracias a todos los que hicieron posible mi sueño! Yey! , Gracias a los que creyeron que nunca terminaría una fic, aquí esta el resultado! (En su cara!) n_n **


End file.
